Mix 'N' Match
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: Set before Bilbo's 111th birthday. When 2 new hobbits are accepted into the shire, they bring with them a bit of everything - friendship, suspicion, love, and a whole lot of trouble! RosieSam, FrodoOC, MerryOC, PippinOC, OCOC. Warning: AU! NOW COMPLETE!
1. The new arrivals

"Do I have to?!" whined a female hobbit. She had just above shoulder- length hair, which was light brown in colour with red and blonde streaks. She also had grey eyes and rosy cheeks.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said an old male hobbit with grey hair.  
  
"But Bilbo, I know Lyra and Toni. I've met them before outside the Shire. They're troublemakers," said the girl.  
  
"Be that as it may Marieke, but I've already told Gandalf that we'll accept them here. They've never set foot in the Shire before, and it's unnatural for hobbits to live outside of it. And I need someone helpful to guide them around for a bit. You're the best person I could think of," explained Bilbo.  
  
Marieke frowned but was secretly pleased that Bilbo first thought of her as the most helpful person in the Shire.  
  
"I suppose I could do it," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ha! You're just pleased because I paid you a compliment," laughed Bilbo. Marieke couldn't help laughing either.  
  
"OK, I'll do it," she agreed.  
  
"Good," smiled Bilbo. "And maybe I can get Lizzie Lymer to give you a hand if you need it."  
  
Marieke blushed furiously. It was common knowledge to everyone in the Shire that Marieke was gay. And everyone knew that she liked Lizzie, apart from Lizzie herself.  
  
"Well, they'll be here later on, so I'd best go prepare the village for their arrival," said Bilbo, walking away. Marieke watched him as he went, then turned around and headed off in the other direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, Marieke was sitting out on the field at the edge of the Shire, waiting for Lyra and Toni to arrive. She could see two distant figures steadily coming closer. She prepared herself for the worst and went to greet them.  
  
"Hiya!" cried the first to reach Marieke. She had shortish dirty blonde hair. It was cut zigzag at the bottom and looked very stylish. It clashed with her bright blue eyes that looked both mischievous and intellectual at the same time.  
  
"Lyra West," said Marieke. "You've changed since the last time I saw you."  
  
"What about me?" demanded the second. She had very short slightly, slightly messy, dark brown hair. She also had dark brown squinty eyes that seemed clouded with confusion.  
  
"And Toni LaVelle. You haven't changed a bit," smiled Marieke. "Come on then, I'm supposed to show you around the village."  
  
"OK!" said the other two brightly.  
  
Marieke led the way into the heart of the Shire, with Lyra and Toni close behind. Every hobbit they passed watched Lyra and Toni in interest, as Marieke and Bilbo were the only ones who had met them before.  
  
"Friends of yours, Marieke?" asked a male hobbit with short curly ginger hair, and a friendly face.  
  
"Kind of," said Marieke vaguely. "You'd best get used to them, Sam. They're going to be staying here."  
  
"Well I hope to see you both around then," Sam smiled at Lyra and Toni.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Toni after a couple of minutes.  
  
"That was Samwise Gamgee. He's Bilbo's gardener," explained Marieke. "You remember Bilbo, don't you?"  
  
The other two nodded and Marieke continued the tour. They were just about nearing the end of it, when they saw four other hobbits sitting on a low wall not far from Bilbo's house. One male and three females.  
  
"Hi guys," greeted Marieke.  
  
"Hi Marieke, who are your friends?" asked the male. He had short curly dark brown hair, and eerily bright blue eyes.  
  
"This is Lyra West," said Marieke pointing to Lyra. She then turned around and pointed to Toni. "And this is Toni LaVelle."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said the others. They all shook hands.  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins," said the male. "That's Mel Hunt." He pointed to a girl with light brown, blonde-streaked hair down to her lower back, and green eyes. "That's Lizzie Lymer." He pointed to the next girl, who had long curly red hair, and grey eyes. "And this is Rosie Cotton." He turned to the last girl. She also had long curly red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Well I think we've pretty much covered the whole village," said Marieke sitting on the wall next to Rosie.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Whatever you want. Go off and have fun," smiled Rosie.  
  
Lyra and Toni grinned and one another and, taking the opportunity, disappeared from sight in an instant.  
  
"Oh no, you shouldn't have said that," groaned Marieke, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Why not?" asked Mel.  
  
"I've met them before, and I know that they'll take any chance they can to get into some form of trouble," said Marieke.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's their first time in the Shire. The last thing they're thinking about is probably getting into trouble," reassured Frodo.  
  
"I guess you're right," said Marieke.  
  
Meanwhile, Lyra and Toni were racing through the village.  
  
"Which house did Marieke say was hers?" asked Toni.  
  
"That one, I think," said Lyra, pointing to a small house with a red roof.  
  
"So why are we playing a prank on her?" asked Toni.  
  
"Well, didn't you realise that she seemed a bit off with us today? I don't think she was really that happy to see us. I don't see why not," smirked Lyra. "But the question is, what can we do to her?"  
  
"Hide some beetles in her bed?" suggested Toni.  
  
"Nah, that's boring. We need something better than that," said Lyra.  
  
"I've got an idea!" cried Toni suddenly. "But we're gonna need a couple of things."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Lyra and Toni were hurriedly collecting the things that they needed – a bucket filled with water, a metal hook, and some rope. Once they'd found them, they took them back up to Marieke's house. Since there was nobody at home, they barged through into the front hall.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing?" questioned Lyra.  
  
"I'll explain in a second. Kneel down, so I can climb on your shoulders," ordered Toni.  
  
"Whatever for?" asked Lyra.  
  
"I need to reach the ceiling. Now hurry!"  
  
Lyra knelt down on the floor, and Toni grabbed the metal hook and stood on her shoulders. Lyra straightened up so Toni was able to reach the ceiling. Toni punched a small hole in the wood and screwed the metal hook in.  
  
"Now what?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Pass me up the bucket," said Toni.  
  
Lyra passed the bucket up, careful not to spill any, and Toni hung the handle over the hook.  
  
"Now the rope," commanded Toni.  
  
"Hurry up then, you're killing my shoulders," moaned Lyra.  
  
Lyra held up the rope, and Toni attached the one end to the side of the bucket, then she jumped down from Lyra's shoulders.  
  
"So what's that gonna do?" enquired Lyra.  
  
"Hang on, I'm not finished," said Toni. "Go wait outside, then I'll explain."  
  
Lyra went outside, and Toni closed the door slightly so that there was only the smallest space for her to get out. She tied the other end of the rope to the door handle, and then squeezed out through the gap, closing the door behind her carefully.  
  
"Can you tell me now? Please!" whined Lyra.  
  
"OK, OK. When Marieke opens the door, the rope will tilt the bucket to one side, and all the water will fall out on her," explained Toni. "Good idea, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," agreed Lyra. "I just wish you hadn't been standing on my shoulders for so long."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go before Marieke gets back," said Toni, and the two girls ran away before they could get caught.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, when it had started to get dark, Marieke decided to head back home. She'd been hanging around with Frodo, Mel, Lizzie and Rosie all day, and had had such a good time that she'd completely forgotten about Lyra and Toni. She reached her house, pulled the door open swiftly and stepped inside. A cascade of freezing cold water fell right over her head.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" screamed Marieke. She pulled at her clothes, which were soaking wet. Having forgotten about Lyra and Toni, she suspected the village troublemakers. "DAMN YOU, MERRY AND PIPPIN!"  
  
"Marieke? What's wrong?" asked Mel, as she came running over, closely followed by Frodo.  
  
"Merry and Pippin are in so much trouble!" fumed Marieke. "They pulled some lame prank and got me completely soaked!"  
  
"I'll tell Bilbo. He'll find them and have them punished," said Frodo, heading off to the house.  
  
"I'll go and see if I've got any spare clothes for you. Just wait here," said Mel, disappearing from view.  
  
Marieke grumbled and sat down on the wall outside the house. Not long after, Frodo returned with Bilbo, both dragging Merry and Pippin with them. Merry and Pippin both burst out laughing when they saw Marieke.  
  
"It's not funny! Now apologise!" spat Bilbo.  
  
"What for? Laughing?" asked Merry.  
  
"No! For playing the trick on her in the first place!" cried Bilbo.  
  
"What trick?" asked Pippin. "We didn't do anything."  
  
"Somebody put a bucket of water on the ceiling and tied it to the door," said Marieke. "And don't play the innocent because I know it was you. Who else could it have been?"  
  
"Could it have been Lyra and Toni? You said they always take the opportunity to get into trouble," pointed out Frodo.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about them," said Marieke.  
  
"Look, what's going on?" asked Merry impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, and who are Lyra and Toni?" enquired Pippin.  
  
"They're just as bad as you two," said Marieke. "And I am going to kill them when I find them!" 


	2. Crime and punishment

"I wonder whether Marieke's found the water yet?" Lyra thought aloud.  
  
"I don't care whether she's found it! Please can we go now?" begged Toni.  
  
"We'll get into trouble if we go now," said Lyra. "We need to stay out of the way for a bit."  
  
"But I'm starving!" whined Toni.  
  
"Keep your voice down, someone will hear us," shushed Lyra.  
  
"I don't care. It's uncomfy in here," moaned Toni.  
  
"Stop complaining!" snapped Lyra.  
  
Toni kept her mouth shut but shuffled around. The haystack they were hiding in moved slightly.  
  
"Stop it, someone will find us," said Lyra.  
  
"So what? I'm so hungry, I'm gonna start eating the hay in a minute," muttered Toni.  
  
"You do that, just be quiet," ordered Lyra.  
  
"Ew, it tastes horrible!" cried Toni in disgust.  
  
"You what?" asked Lyra.  
  
"The hay. It doesn't taste very nice," repeated Toni.  
  
"You're not supposed to eat it," said Lyra.  
  
"But you told me to," said Toni, feeling confused.  
  
"I was being sarcastic. I just wanted you to be quiet," explained Lyra.  
  
"Oh," realised Toni.  
  
"Hey! Who's there?" asked someone.  
  
Lyra and Toni peered through the hay to see a figure standing beside them.  
  
"Err, no one?" replied Toni hopefully.  
  
"Is that you, Toni? And Lyra?" asked the person.  
  
"Nope," said Toni.  
  
"Shut up, Tone!" snapped Lyra.  
  
"OK, out you get!" announced the figure, knocking the hay to one side. Lyra and Toni fell out to find Lizzie Lymer.  
  
"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" enquired Toni.  
  
"Looking for you two," answered Lizzie. "You're in big trouble."  
  
"Maybe we should get going then," said Lyra.  
  
As she spoke, Lyra and Toni both got up and fled. However they didn't get too far, as Frodo and Sam jumped out from the bushes and pinned them to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Get off!" cried Lyra.  
  
"Got 'em," smiled Sam, lifting Toni up off the ground, as Marieke, Bilbo, Rosie, Mel, Merry and Pippin arrived.  
  
"I think you two need to apologise to Marieke," said Frodo, pulling Lyra up.  
  
"Sorry Marieke," mumbled Lyra and Toni unconvincingly. They stared hard at their feet to prevent themselves from laughing at the soaking wet Marieke standing in front of them.  
  
"I still don't think that sorry is good enough," said Bilbo. "They haven't even been here for a day and they've already stirred up trouble."  
  
"Can you think of a punishment though?" requested Lizzie.  
  
"Oh yes, I can," smirked Bilbo. "I think Lyra and Toni can help around the house tomorrow. And they can remain in my custody for the night. Come along girls."  
  
"This is your fault," blamed Toni.  
  
"Mine?" cried Lyra. "You got us caught."  
  
"It was your idea in the first place," retorted Toni.  
  
"Now quit arguing. I want you to be quiet and well-mannered for the rest of the night," said Bilbo. "Now follow me."  
  
Lyra and Toni reluctantly followed Bilbo, grumbling. Merry and Pippin smiled at them and gave them the thumbs up, but they were ignored.  
  
"We finally got rid of them," Marieke smiled at last. "I'd forgotten how bad they could be."  
  
"Are they staying here long?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I think forever's a pretty long time, don't you?" asked Marieke.  
  
"So they're staying permanently?" pressed Mel.  
  
"Yep, sadly," sighed Marieke.  
  
"So what did they do?" asked Pippin.  
  
"They put a bucket on my ceiling and tied it to the door, so that it was tipped up when the door was opened," grumbled Marieke.  
  
Merry and Pippin both started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" glared Marieke.  
  
"It is," laughed Pippin.  
  
"Maybe we should try that one," said Merry thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't you dare. Or you'll get the same as Lyra and Toni," warned Frodo.  
  
"Maybe we'll leave it then," said Merry.  
  
The eight hobbits continued conversation for a while longer, and then they all headed off to their separate homes for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Mel bounced out of the house bright and early. She wasn't sure why, but she was in a hyper mood that morning. She raced down to the river at the edge of the village, and sat at the edge, dangling her feet in.  
  
Mel watched the silver fish darting past in the water. It was really relaxing. An entire shoal of fish was swimming lazily around her ankles. Suddenly, they all scattered off in different directions. The last thing Mel saw was the reflection of a familiar mischievous face, before she was pushed into the water.  
  
"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK!" she yelled as she surfaced, soaked from head to foot. She could see Merry steadily running from view.  
  
Mel climbed out of the river, grumbling. She lay on the grass in the sun to try and get dry, and to think of a way to get back at Merry. However, thinking up pranks was not her strong point. She thought for a while longer until she realised who could help.  
  
~*~  
  
"Frodo! Get the door!" ordered Bilbo.  
  
"Yeah Frodo," taunted Lyra and Toni, who were currently sweeping the floor inside Bilbo's house.  
  
Frodo just laughed and ignored them. He opened the front door to find Mel standing on the doorstep, soaking wet. He turned around and gave Lyra and Toni a funny look.  
  
"It wasn't us," said Toni hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, we've been here," added Lyra.  
  
"How do I know you didn't set something up yesterday?" asked Frodo.  
  
"No, it wasn't them," said Mel. "It was Merry. He pushed me in the river."  
  
"See?" smirked Lyra. "It wasn't us for once."  
  
"And we wouldn't use water again for another prank. Not straightaway anyway. That's boring," declared Toni.  
  
"OK, OK," said Frodo impatiently. He turned back to Mel. "So why did you come here?"  
  
"I want to speak to Bilbo," said Mel. "Is he here?"  
  
"Yeah, just go through to the study," said Frodo, shutting the door behind Mel as she stepped inside. "And you two, get back to work."  
  
Lyra and Toni grumbled and went back to their sweeping. Mel went through to the study, where Bilbo was sitting at the desk writing something on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Knock, knock," said Mel to get Bilbo's attention.  
  
"Ah, Melanie," smiled Bilbo. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is it OK if you let Lyra and Toni off early?" asked Mel.  
  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I think they got the punishment they deserved," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I kinda need their help," confessed Mel.  
  
"Very well," said Bilbo. "As long as they don't get into any more trouble."  
  
"Oh, I can't guarantee that. But I assure you it's for a good cause," grinned Mel.  
  
Not long after, she was sitting outside with Lyra and Toni.  
  
"Wow, thanks for getting us off the hook," thanked Lyra.  
  
"Yeah, cheers," smiled Toni.  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily. I only did it because I need a favour," said Mel.  
  
"What kind of favour?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Well, I realised that you guys are good at pulling pranks. So I need you to think of something I can do to Merry," explained Mel.  
  
"Merry? Who's Merry?" asked Toni.  
  
"Was he one of the guys who smiled at us yesterday?" enquired Lyra.  
  
"Yeah," replied Mel. "He was the one with lighter-coloured hair."  
  
"He was nice," said Lyra thoughtfully. Toni pretended to gag. "Oh shut up!"  
  
"So can you help me or not?" requested Mel, getting slightly impatient.  
  
"Sure," agreed Toni.  
  
"As long as we don't have to go back and help Bilbo," said Lyra.  
  
"OK, don't worry," assured Mel.  
  
"And we'll do it to the other guy as well as Merry," suggested Toni.  
  
"Good idea," smiled Lyra. "Now I've got something to ask you, Mel. Does this village use scarecrows?" 


	3. Ghost stories

"Scarecrows? Why?" asked Mel.  
  
"You'll see," smirked Lyra. "Are you a good actress?"  
  
"Me? Not really," answered Mel.  
  
"Do you know anyone who is?" pressed Lyra.  
  
"Marieke's quite good," said Mel. "Why?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you thinking about?" enquired Toni.  
  
"A very good idea," grinned Lyra. She whispered the plan into Toni's ear. Toni laughed.  
  
"Wow, that's really good," praised Toni.  
  
"I know," said Lyra. "So, let's go find Marieke. And Mel, I need you to tell Merry, Pippin and whoever you think will enjoy a good joke, that there's going to be a little gathering tonight."  
  
"A gathering? What for?" asked Mel.  
  
"Oh you know, just a campfire and us lot sitting around telling ghost stories," said Toni. "But don't mention anything about a joke to Merry and Pippin."  
  
Before Mel could ask any more questions, Lyra and Toni ran off in search of Marieke. Mel hesitated for a second, and then went to tell everyone about the event that night. Lyra and Toni eventually reached Marieke's house, and rapped hard on the door. Marieke opened the door, and her face instantly changed when she saw who it was.  
  
"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be helping Bilbo out," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but we need your help," said Toni.  
  
"What for?" asked Marieke suspiciously.  
  
"We're gonna play a joke on Merry and Pippin," said Lyra.  
  
"No way then. I'm not getting involved in all this. I'll get into trouble like you two did yesterday," said Marieke.  
  
"But we've got a good reason," protested Toni. "Merry pushed Mel in the river this morning and she wants to get back at him. So she came to us for help."  
  
"Oh, I guess I could do something then," said Marieke reluctantly. "Since Mel is a friend of mine. So what do you want me to do?"  
  
Whilst Lyra and Toni explained the idea to Marieke, Mel was busy going round telling the others about later. The first house she went to would have been Rosie's, but she took a little detour so that it would be Frodo's first, as she had a very big crush on him. She knocked on the door, which he answered moments later.  
  
"Back again?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah," blushed Mel. "Lyra, Toni and me have been thinking that we need to arrange something for us all to get to know one another a little better. I suggested something like a meal together, but being the fun-loving creatures they are, they wanted us to get together late tonight and tell ghost stories."  
  
"Ghost stories? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" said Frodo.  
  
"Yeah I know," agreed Mel. "But you know what they're like."  
  
"OK, I'll be there," said Frodo. "So where and when is it?"  
  
"Erm," Mel hesitated. Lyra and Toni hadn't said anything about this. She'd have to make it up. "On the left side of the cornfields, at eleven tonight."  
  
"OK. I'll see you then," said Frodo.  
  
"Bye," waved Mel.  
  
And so the same routine went for when she visited Sam, Rosie, Lizzie, Merry and Pippin. Afterwards, she went to find Lyra and Toni. She eventually found them outside the house that they were staying in.  
  
"So did you tell everyone?" asked Lyra eagerly.  
  
"Yep," replied Mel. "Only one problem."  
  
"What?" asked Toni.  
  
"You didn't tell me a place or a time. So I told everyone that it was on the left side of the cornfields at eleven," said Mel. Lyra and Toni looked at one another. "I'm really sorry, but I didn't know what else to say. I can go back round and tell them different, if you like."  
  
"No need," said Toni. "That's brilliant."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lyra. "It means that everyone will have to come through the cornfields to get back to the Shire after."  
  
"And that's a good thing?" asked Mel.  
  
"It will definitely suit our plan," said Lyra.  
  
"Hey guys!" waved Sam, coming over to them. "Are you all coming tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," said Mel.  
  
"We're not," Lyra indicated to herself and Toni.  
  
"Why?" enquired Sam.  
  
"We've gotta help Bilbo out tonight. Remember our punishment?" reminded Lyra.  
  
"Yeah, but I got Bilbo to let you off this morning," said Mel.  
  
"He changed his mind. He's got lots to do tonight and needs someone to help him," lied Toni. "You know what he's like."  
  
"But you helped to organise it," pointed out Sam.  
  
"Oh well, you can all have fun without us," said Toni.  
  
"And you won't have to sit through Toni continuously saying 'I'm hungry'," grinned Lyra.  
  
"Hey!" protested Toni.  
  
"We'll get that anyway from Pippin," laughed Sam. "Anyway I've gotta go, I'll see you tonight Mel."  
  
Sam went off. After a while, Mel headed off home, and Lyra and Toni went inside.  
  
~*~  
  
At about half past eleven that night, Marieke, Lizzie, Mel, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, Merry and Pippin were all sitting around a campfire on the left side of the cornfields. They'd already heard several ghost stories from one another.  
  
"So who's next?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Me," volunteered Frodo. He started to rattle off a story about a haunted black rose.  
  
Meanwhile, Lyra and Toni had made their way to the cornfield right next to were the others were. They crept over to where two abandoned scarecrows were standing. They whispered to one another and giggled quietly, as they removed the straw from the scarecrows and hid it in the rows of corn. They slowly pulled on the scarecrows' clothes and stood in the same position that the scarecrows had been in.  
  
Back with the others, Frodo had just finished his story.  
  
"My turn now," said Marieke. "I know a really good story, and it's one hundred percent true."  
  
"Go on then," encouraged the others.  
  
"Hundreds of years ago, when hobbits had just started to live in the Shire, it was the time of Sarumon's great-great grandfather. Scarecrows were always used here, and were very useful. Sarumon's ancestor was angry to see the hobbits so happy, so he put a curse on the scarecrows. Of course, the hobbits didn't know about this and went on with their daily routine. But one day, several hobbits went into the cornfields. In fact, it was these very cornfields."  
  
Marieke paused and indicated the cornfields besides them. She looked at the others. She could tell that they were all scared although they were pretending not to be.  
  
"So anyway, several hobbits went into the cornfields. And they started picking the corn right next to the cursed scarecrows. And whilst they were busy, the scarecrows slowly tore away from their posts, and grabbed the hobbits and strangled them to death. After, the scarecrows threw the dead hobbits into the river, where they rotted away. Soon, the other hobbits found what had happened and burnt all the scarecrows. However, two of the scarecrows escaped, and they are supposedly still in the cornfields to this very day."  
  
Marieke finished and couldn't help laughing. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. The look of terror on everyone's faces was hilarious.  
  
"So that story's true?" whispered Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah," lied Marieke, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Well I'm not scared of a couple of scarecrows," announced Pippin.  
  
"Neither am I," agreed Merry.  
  
The others raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Really? So you wouldn't mind if us lot went and left you two to get back to the Shire on your own?" grinned Mel.  
  
"Nope, that's fine. You go ahead and do that," said Pippin bravely. Merry elbowed him hard, but Pippin ignored him.  
  
"OK then, we will," said Marieke, getting up. "Come on guys."  
  
The others looked confused, but they got up obediently.  
  
"And don't bother cheating," said Mel. "You've gotta wait until we've fully gone from the cornfields before you come through."  
  
"OK," agreed Pippin, beginning to regret his decision. Merry just kept quiet.  
  
"See you then," said Marieke.  
  
They all walked off through the cornfields leaving Merry and Pippin alone by the campfire.  
  
"I don't wanna walk through here now," moaned Sam.  
  
"Don't worry, the scarecrow story isn't real," said Marieke.  
  
"But you told us it was," pointed out Frodo.  
  
"I know, I know, but it was just to scare Merry and Pippin. And we've gotta come and hide over here," said Marieke, as soon as she saw two scarecrow-like figures.  
  
"Don't! They're scarecrows!" cried Rosie.  
  
"No we're not," laughed Lyra and Toni.  
  
"Why are you dressed as scarecrows?" asked Mel.  
  
"All part of our plan," smirked Lyra. "Now go and hide, we need to be ready."  
  
Marieke, Lizzie, Mel, Frodo, Sam and Rosie all hid amongst the corn, and Lyra and Toni resumed their positions. Not long after, Merry and Pippin came creeping through the field.  
  
"Do you think they'll be back at the Shire by now?" asked Merry.  
  
"I'm not sure, let's hope they are," replied Pippin.  
  
"Look, scarecrows," pointed Merry. "Best creep around, just in case they're the cursed ones."  
  
Lyra and Toni had difficulty stopping themselves from laughing at that point.  
  
"Be really quiet," whispered Merry.  
  
As Merry and Pippin were just tiptoeing past, Lyra and Toni jumped away from their posts making funny noises. Lyra grabbed Merry around the throat, and Toni grabbed Pippin. Merry and Pippin yelled at the top of their voices, pulled away, and disappeared through the corn. The others came out of their hiding place and fell about laughing with Lyra and Toni. 


	4. Merry and Pippin's turn

The next day, Merry and Pippin had gotten over the shock of the previous night, and were back in the cornfields stealing the sweet corn. However, they stopped quickly as two figures stepped through.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone, you know," said Lyra.  
  
"Yeah, you usually find scarecrows around these parts," grinned Toni.  
  
Lyra and Toni both started laughing, and Merry and Pippin frowned.  
  
"We knew it was you the whole time," declared Merry.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Pippin. "We just wanted you to think that your plan had worked out."  
  
"Yeah right." Lyra and Toni didn't believe them.  
  
"We don't care whether you believe us or not. We'll get you back anyway," said Merry.  
  
Merry and Pippin dropped the sweet corn onto the floor and hurried off. Lyra and Toni hung around for a bit and then headed back to the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Marieke, Lizzie, Mel and Frodo were sitting on one of the grassy hills in the sun. They were chatting eagerly about the night before.  
  
"That was just so funny last night," said Mel. "I don't know how Lyra and Toni came up with the idea."  
  
"They could probably put Merry and Pippin out of business with the jokes that they can cook up," said Frodo.  
  
"Did you see Merry and Pippin's faces when Lyra and Toni grabbed them? That was priceless," laughed Lizzie.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad that I agreed to be part of it," confessed Marieke.  
  
"Yeah, you were really good," praised Lizzie. Marieke blushed right down to the roots of her hair.  
  
"I hope they do something else soon," said Mel. "I've never laughed so much before."  
  
"It is OK for them to do more practical jokes, as long as they do them on Merry and Pippin and no one else," grinned Marieke, regaining her composure.  
  
"Yeah, they deserve it," agreed Frodo. "We've had to suffer their humour for this long, so now it's their turn to suffer."  
  
~*~  
  
But Merry and Pippin had other ideas. They were currently in a small area of woodlands, turning rocks over in search of spiders. Beside them was an empty see-through plastic container with holes punched in the lid.  
  
"Look, there's a big one," said Merry. He pointed to a spider that was almost the size of a tarantula.  
  
"OK," said Pippin. He made no move to get it.  
  
"Well get it then," said Merry impatiently.  
  
"I'm not getting it. You get it," said Pippin.  
  
"No way!" cried Merry. "This was my idea, so you have to grab the spider."  
  
"You first," said Pippin.  
  
"OK then, we'll do rock, paper, scissors to decide who picks it up," announced Merry. "On three. One, two, three!"  
  
Pippin held his hand out flat, as paper, and Merry formed his into a scissor shape.  
  
"Err, best two out of three?" said Pippin hopefully.  
  
"Just get the spider," ordered Merry.  
  
Pippin cringed and grabbed the spider. He practically threw it into the container and slammed the lid on.  
  
"OK, OK, it's in. Can we go now?" begged Pippin.  
  
"No, wait. We still need a feather," said Merry. "Come on, let's go and find one."  
  
Not long after, they'd found the feather. They headed back up to the Shire with Merry carrying the container, and Pippin carrying the feather (Pippin refused to carry the spider twice).  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think Merry meant when he said he was gonna get back at us?" asked Toni.  
  
"Oh don't worry, he probably didn't even know what he was talking about himself," assured Lyra. "He's not gonna do anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Toni.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Now shut up Tone," ordered Lyra. "Look, there's Merry. If you like, I'll go and ask him whether he was joking or not."  
  
They went over to Merry, who was sitting at a small wooden table outside one of the houses.  
  
"Hey Merry! Were you joking when you said you was gonna get back at us?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Err, yeah. Course we were joking. We wouldn't have been able to think of anything," lied Merry.  
  
"See?" said Lyra to Toni.  
  
"OK, OK," said Toni.  
  
"Oh by the way, look what I got," announced Merry, holding up the container with the spider inside.  
  
"Don't!" snapped Toni. "I don't like spiders."  
  
"Really?" enquired Merry.  
  
"That's a problem for you then," said Pippin from behind Lyra and Toni.  
  
Toni jumped, not having known that Pippin was behind them. She turned around and whacked him over the shoulder. Pippin hadn't made Lyra jump, but she followed Toni's pursuit and whacked him as well.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Pippin, rubbing his shoulder with one hand. He kept his other hand concealed behind his back, since he was carrying the feather.  
  
"You made me jump. I didn't know you was there," said Toni.  
  
"Sorry," apologised Pippin. He turned to Lyra. "So what did you whack me for?"  
  
"I dunno. I felt like it," shrugged Lyra. "So what was you saying about something being a problem for Toni?"  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't Merry tell you that the spider escaped?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," said Toni sarcastically. "I've already seen that the spider's in the container. You're just trying to wind me up."  
  
"Only one of the spiders is in the container," corrected Merry. "We did have two but the other one escaped."  
  
"Where?" asked Toni frantically.  
  
"Right here in the Shire," said Merry.  
  
"When?" enquired Lyra.  
  
"About five minutes ago," replied Pippin.  
  
"And you've gotta be really careful, because they're poisonous," warned Merry.  
  
"Poisonous?" repeated Lyra quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Bilbo taught me some stuff about them. What they do is bite the victim on the neck from behind," described Merry.  
  
Just after Merry had finished speaking, Pippin held up the stick with the feather and tickled the side of Lyra's neck with it. Lyra shuddered but tried to pretend that nothing had happened. However, Toni saw her.  
  
"What? What was it?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I felt something," answered Lyra.  
  
"Oh, don't say that," moaned Toni.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Pippin. "It could be the spider."  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Merry. "Look out Toni, it's on your shoulder!"  
  
Pippin took the opportunity and tickled Toni with the feather. Toni ran off screaming and swatting at her shoulder, closely followed by Lyra. Merry and Pippin burst out laughing, just as Sam and Rosie came over.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah, what was wrong with Lyra and Toni?" requested Rosie.  
  
"Toni had a poisonous spider on her shoulder," said Pippin, quickly trying to hide the feather behind his back.  
  
"Yeah right! And you was just carrying the feather for decoration," said Sam sarcastically.  
  
"They deserved it!" cried Merry. "They played a trick on us yesterday. But unfortunately for them, it didn't work. We knew it was a joke straightaway."  
  
"Oh, with the scarecrows," realised Rosie. "So is that why you ran away screaming your heads off?"  
  
Merry and Pippin both flushed and said nothing. 


	5. Trouble and kisses

"Come on, Tone! I need you to come out," encouraged Lyra.  
  
"No way! I don't want any more spiders on me," protested Toni.  
  
"If you don't hurry up then I'll drag you out," persisted Lyra.  
  
Toni said nothing.  
  
"OK then, have it your way," said Lyra.  
  
Lyra grabbed Toni's feet and pulled her out from under the bed, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Lyra. "Rosie and Sam are outside and they want to speak to us."  
  
"There's no spiders?" asked Toni.  
  
"No, there isn't any spiders," reassured Lyra, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Now let's go see what they want."  
  
Lyra and Toni hurried outside to where Rosie and Sam were stood waiting for them.  
  
"What happened? Are you OK?" asked Sam frantically.  
  
"What do you mean?" enquired Toni.  
  
"We could hear loads of screaming and shouting," replied Rosie.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. That was just Toni. I had to pull her out from underneath the bed," explained Lyra. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well, we shouldn't really tell you this because it is taking sides. But we do prefer you guys to Merry and Pippin," started Sam.  
  
"What are you talking about?" interrupted Toni.  
  
"The spider," prompted Rosie. "There wasn't one. Pippin was just tickling you with a feather."  
  
Toni looked amazed, but Lyra was livid.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll wring his neck!" Lyra cried, stomping off.  
  
"Wait up, Lyra!" called Toni, running after her.  
  
"Looks like we've put Pippin in a bad situation," grinned Sam. "Think we should run ahead and warn him?"  
  
"Nah," smirked Rosie.  
  
~*~  
  
Today was definitely a good day for Marieke. She'd only been taking a walk around the Shire, when Lizzie came over and started speaking to her. Now they were walking through the village together. They weren't exactly together, but they were walking together.  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing today," Lizzie thought aloud.  
  
"Not sure," said Marieke. "I saw Mel and Frodo down by the river today. I haven't seen Rosie and Sam at all. And the others are probably getting into trouble."  
  
"I don't doubt that," said Lizzie.  
  
Marieke felt quite hot and awkward. She didn't know how Lizzie felt about lesbians, and she really wanted to know. The only way she was going to find out was by asking her.  
  
Marieke looked over at Lizzie. Every time she saw her, she fell in love with her just a tiny bit more. There was nothing for it. Marieke just opened her mouth and was going to ask Lizzie what she thought about lesbians, when two hobbits ran round the corner right into them, bowling them over.  
  
"Oh, hey Marieke," greeted Toni.  
  
"Move Lyra!" ordered Lizzie, pushing Lyra off herself and getting up.  
  
"You guys come at the worst time," muttered Marieke.  
  
"Get off her!" cried Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie yanked Toni off Marieke, and pushed her roughly to the side so that she nearly fell over again. She then helped Marieke off and started to dust her off. Marieke turned the colour of a beetroot, but still looked extremely pleased.  
  
"Have you seen Merry and Pippin?" asked Lyra.  
  
"No," replied Marieke. "Why?"  
  
"Because their funeral's gonna be tomorrow," cursed Lyra. Lyra stormed off followed closely by Toni.  
  
"Looks like Merry and Pippin have really done it this time," said Lizzie in amazement.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Marieke.  
  
~*~  
  
"OK, so what Middle-Earth race would you most like to be?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Erm, probably an elf because they can speak Elvish, and they have really cool skills," answered Mel.  
  
Mel and Frodo were sitting down by the river, and had been questioning one another all morning. Some had been normal common questions, whereas others were really strange and bizarre. And the only rule was that they had to answer with complete honesty, and had sworn on the safety of the Shire to prove their answers truthful.  
  
"Oh, I've got one," grinned Mel. "Who do you think is the best-looking out of the Shire?"  
  
"Erm . . ." Frodo stammered, turning blood red. "I wanna pass this one."  
  
"No, you can't do that," protested Mel.  
  
"Yes I can. You passed on that question about the most embarrassing moment," reminded Frodo. "We're each allowed to pass one question."  
  
"Aw, that's so unfair," whined Mel.  
  
"Whatever. My turn." Now it was Frodo's turn to grin. "Who do you think is the best-looking in the Shire?"  
  
"Err, can't I pass this one as well?" asked Mel hopefully.  
  
"Nope, only one pass," smirked Frodo.  
  
"Then, I'll have to say . . . you," whispered Mel, closing her eyes tight and covering her face in her hands.  
  
However, this didn't work. Mel's hands were gently pulled away from her face, and a pair of soft lips met hers. Mel didn't want to open her eyes in case some strange twist of fate happened, and she found herself attached to the mouth of someone that she didn't like. So she concentrated on keeping the kiss going.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lyra, wait up!" called Toni. "You know I can't run as fast as you!"  
  
But it was no use. Lyra disappeared into the cornfields, and Toni had to eventually stop to catch her breath.  
  
"Damn!" Toni cursed. Lyra was now nowhere to be seen. She decided to stay and wait for her.  
  
Whilst Toni was waiting for her, Lyra had just realised that Toni was no longer following her. Lyra swore under her breath and reluctantly trudged back to find her.  
  
"Tone? Where are you?" Lyra called.  
  
Not far away, Toni could hear Lyra's calls. She turned around to figure out which direction it was coming from, and found herself face-to-face with Pippin, and almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Why do you do that?!" she cried. "That's twice you've made me jump today."  
  
"Sorry," apologised Pippin for the second time that day. "Merry and me had just come out here to let the spider go."  
  
"Oh yeah," Toni had completely forgotten about the spider, in the confusion of losing Lyra. "So the spider's gone now?"  
  
"Yep," said Merry. "So you're not angry with us for the joke?"  
  
"Nah. I thought it was quite funny afterwards, it was just Lyra who got all worked up about it. Oh yeah, Lyra," realised Toni.  
  
"What about her?" asked Merry anxiously.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't really tell you this, but . . ." Toni started to give some advice, but was interrupted.  
  
"Tone? Where are you?" called Lyra from inside the cornfields. "I can hear you but I can't see you."  
  
"Run," Toni whispered to Merry and Pippin.  
  
"What?" asked Pippin, not sure if he'd heard correctly.  
  
"Run!" repeated Toni. "If she catches you two, she'll kill you. Trust me, I've been on the wrong side of her before. Just go and hide somewhere, quick!"  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, Merry and Pippin ran off as fast as they could. And it was a good thing they hadn't waited, because Lyra appeared seconds later.  
  
"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you," said Lyra. "How come you didn't follow me?"  
  
"I did," replied Toni. "But I couldn't keep up. You know I can't run as fast as you."  
  
"Sorry," apologised Lyra.  
  
"So did you find Merry and Pippin?" asked Toni, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Nah," said Lyra. "I wasn't out there long, because I came back looking for you. I don't really care now, I can't be bothered to find them."  
  
"That's good," said Toni in relief. "And you can't blame them really, because we did play a trick on them as well."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lyra reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean we can't play more tricks on them."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," grinned Toni.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Marieke and Lizzie were sitting just outside the pub, with cool soft drinks. Marieke had realised that she didn't find it as hard to speak to Lizzie once she got to know her more. But some things were still embarrassing. And she still hadn't gotten round to asking her the question from earlier. Suddenly, two female hobbits walked past with their arms linked.  
  
"Hey look, it's Sally Yates and Sarah Read," whispered Lizzie, pointing at them. "I bet you anything that them two are lesbians."  
  
Marieke saw this as an opportunity.  
  
"What do you think about lesbians?" asked Marieke, as soon as Sally and Sarah had gone.  
  
"Got nothing against them. It's not their fault if they have . . ." Lizzie cast around as though looking for the right words. "Different sexual preferences. So I think there's nothing wrong with them. And I have to admit that I have had a couple of lezzie moments."  
  
Marieke was over the moon for the rest of the day. 


	6. Truth or Dare

Later that night, Mel and Frodo were still down by the river. Frodo was sitting up, staring out to the setting sun, and Mel was lying with her head in Frodo's lap.  
  
"It's really nice, isn't it?" said Frodo.  
  
"Mmm," answered Mel, looking up at Frodo and not the sunset. "I love you Frodo."  
  
"I love you too," said Frodo, cradling Mel's head.  
  
All of a sudden, two hobbits emerged from the bushes and burst into song:  
  
"Mel and Frodo, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Go away!" frowned Frodo.  
  
"Aww, do you wanna be alone with your girlfriend?" teased Pippin.  
  
"At least he's got a girlfriend," retorted Mel, reluctantly sitting up.  
  
"Ooh, touchy!" grinned Merry. "So what? We don't want girlfriends. Too much hassle."  
  
"Having someone caring about you, and you caring about them is too much hassle, is it?" enquired Frodo.  
  
Merry said nothing, whereas Pippin just looked confused.  
  
"Just as I thought," smirked Frodo. "So as I said before, go away!"  
  
"Whatever. You guys are boring anyway," declared Merry. "Come on, Pip."  
  
Merry and Pippin disappeared back amongst the bushes. Once they were sure they were alone again, Mel and Frodo shared another kiss.  
  
Not long after, they were sitting up and talking again.  
  
"Do you know what?" asked Mel.  
  
"What?" replied Frodo.  
  
"I liked that questioning thingy," grinned Mel. Frodo laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should round up all the others tonight and play Truth or Dare?" suggested Frodo.  
  
"Even Merry and Pippin?" worried Mel.  
  
"Especially Merry and Pippin," smirked Frodo. "That way, we can make them spill stuff that they wouldn't have wanted out in the open."  
  
"Great idea!" praised Mel, giving Frodo a hug.  
  
They both got up, and went around the village to notify the others.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Sam! SAM!" called Lizzie, spotting Sam in the flowerbeds just outside Bilbo and Frodo's house.  
  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention," apologised Sam, straightening up. "I just wanted to get this last bit of work done for Mr Frodo."  
  
"Just don't ignore me again," smiled Lizzie. "Are you gonna come play Truth or Dare tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely," answered Sam. "It sounds like lots of fun."  
  
"Maybe you'll get to kiss Rosie," teased Lizzie.  
  
Sam turned a deep shade of red and said nothing.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, I was only teasing," grinned Lizzie. "I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"OK, bye!" Sam waved Lizzie off, and then went back to his work.  
  
~*~  
  
When it was really dark, Frodo, Mel, Marieke, Lizzie, Sam, Rosie, Merry, Pippin, Lyra and Toni were all sitting around an old bottle, next to the cornfields – the same place that they'd been in before – ready to start the game.  
  
"I wanna go first!" announced Pippin, spinning the bottle. It landed on Rosie. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Erm, truth," decided Rosie.  
  
"Err," Pippin hesitated, trying to think of a truth. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"Probably when I was working," said Rosie. "I was carrying some drinks over to a table. I tripped over and threw drinks over one guy, and I tried to grab something to stop myself from falling. But the problem was, I grabbed someone's butt."  
  
Everyone roared with laughter. Rosie didn't seem that embarrassed, and just laughed along with the others. She then took the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, truth or dare?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Truth," replied Frodo.  
  
"Who do you think is the hottest person here?" questioned Rosie.  
  
"Mel," grinned Frodo without hesitation.  
  
Everyone looked completely shocked apart from Frodo, Mel, Merry and Pippin. Frodo said nothing else and spun the bottle, which landed on Lizzie.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Lizzie bravely.  
  
"OK. I dare you to . . . to run round the cornfields naked," dared Frodo.  
  
"No way, you perv!" cried Lizzie.  
  
"If you don't then you have to do something worse," warned Frodo.  
  
"Nothing could be worst," said Lizzie.  
  
"If you don't, you'll have to kiss . . ." Frodo looked around at everyone. "Merry."  
  
"Eugh!" shuddered Lizzie. "OK, I'll do the first one."  
  
"Hey!" cried Merry, as Pippin started laughing.  
  
"Marieke," whispered Mel, nudging Marieke, as Lizzie started to take her clothes off.  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Marieke, trying not to laugh or blush.  
  
"Marieke," repeated Mel, giggling.  
  
"Shut up!" warned Marieke, a little louder this time. "Or you'll pay if I get to dare you."  
  
Mel shut up on cue. A few minutes later, Lizzie was running around the cornfields without a stitch on. She then flew back and threw her clothes on.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that," she said in disbelief, shaking her head. "I hope no one else from the village saw me, otherwise they probably would have thought I was a prostitute or something."  
  
"You're in trouble then," said Toni.  
  
"Why?" asked Lizzie suspiciously.  
  
"Didn't you see Bilbo? He came through, probably looking for us, and then he disappeared as soon as he saw you naked," lied Toni.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Lizzie.  
  
"Only joking," laughed Toni.  
  
However, there was no point in Toni playing this small joke, because all she got was a sharp hit across the ear.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Toni.  
  
"Serves you right," smirked Lizzie. Everyone else started laughing. "So anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, it was my turn." Lizzie spun the bottle round and it landed on Sam. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Sam.  
  
"When was the last time you cried?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Years and years ago," said Sam truthfully, blushing slightly. "There was a big party going on, and girls had to invite boys to go, but no one invited me."  
  
It was pretty obvious that everyone was trying not to laugh, but thankfully Sam hadn't noticed. He just looked really sad.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam," reassured Rosie, tapping his arm sympathetically. "If there's ever another big party, I'll come and ask you."  
  
Sam cheered up a lot after that. He spun the bottle and it ended up pointing to Toni. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" grinned Toni.  
  
"Erm, I dare you to get up and sing and dance," said Sam.  
  
"OK!" smiled Toni.  
  
Toni stood in the middle of the circle and started leaning from side to side and doing funny hand movements, singing loudly at the same time:  
  
"When I was one I sucked my thumb, the day I went to sea! I climbed aboard the pirate ship and the captain said to me: We're going this way, that way, forwards, backwards, over the Irish Sea! A bottle of rum to fill my tum, and that's the life for me! Da da da da! Da da da da!"  
  
Toni was obviously ready to keep going, but the others made her stop because she was making too much noise.  
  
"Aww, no fair," whined Toni, sitting down. "I was enjoying that."  
  
"That obviously wasn't a good dare then," said Sam, looking amused.  
  
"My turn now!" announced Toni, taking the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Marieke. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Marieke hesitantly.  
  
"What's your deepest darkest secret?" enquired Toni.  
  
Marieke was quiet for a very long time, until she finally whispered, "I'm gay."  
  
Lyra and Toni hadn't known this, being new to the village, and looked pretty shocked. Lizzie was shocked as well, as she hadn't known either.  
  
"Oh, is that why you were staring at Lizzie during her dare then?" realised Toni, a look of dawning on her face.  
  
"Tone, shut up!" hissed Lyra, elbowing Toni hard. She knew it wasn't fair on Marieke for this to be revealed.  
  
Marieke stood up with her face on fire. She looked absolutely livid. She strode off into the cornfields without another word. Lizzie ran after her straightaway. Once she had gone, everyone was silent for quite a while.  
  
"Was it the wrong thing to say?" asked Toni weakly.  
  
"I don't think she's going to speak to you again," said Merry, answering Toni's question.  
  
Toni looked miserable. She hadn't meant to upset Marieke like that. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes. Not long after, they all decided to head back home. What had started out as a good night had turned out as a disaster. 


	7. Problem solved and yet another prank

The next day, Toni woke up to find that Lyra had already left the house. She hung around the house for a while, feeling upset. She hadn't meant to do that to Marieke. She had just flopped down onto the settee when there was a knock on the door. It was Rosie.  
  
"Hey Rosie," greeted Toni unenthusiastically. "Wanna come in?"  
  
"Thanks," smiled Rosie, following Toni inside and taking a seat. "Have you seen Marieke today?"  
  
"No, and I don't plan to," said Toni. "Because she won't speak to me."  
  
"That's not true," said Rosie uncertainly.  
  
"It is true and you know it is," corrected Toni.  
  
"You can't blame her though. She didn't want that out in the open, and I thought it was good of her to confess," said Rosie. "And then you went and blew it all."  
  
"Look!" cried Toni, jumping to her feet. "I never meant for this to happen. I never do. I just can't help myself from saying these things sometimes."  
  
"I know, but . . ." Rosie started.  
  
"I can see you came round here to help, but it's not working. So just go!" ordered Toni.  
  
Rosie got up quietly. She was a bit taken aback by Toni's temper, but she didn't blame her. She turned around just before she left the house.  
  
"Don't worry. Marieke will come around," Rosie reassured.  
  
Then she left and shut the door behind. Toni flopped down onto the settee again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Marieke? Marieke, open up!" yelled Lyra, knocking hard on Marieke's front door.  
  
"Go away!" ordered Marieke from inside.  
  
"Don't worry, Toni's not here. It's just me," said Lyra.  
  
Lyra waited for a few seconds, and then the door opened in front of her.  
  
"What?" asked Marieke.  
  
"Listen, I know you're mad at Toni, and I don't blame you, but . . . hey!"  
  
Marieke had started to shut the door again, but Lyra grabbed it back open.  
  
"Just listen to what I have to say!" cried Lyra. Marieke said nothing. "OK, Toni really didn't mean to say that. She's just quite a loud person and can't stop herself sometimes."  
  
"Well I wish last night hadn't been one of them sometimes," fumed Marieke.  
  
"We all do. Toni especially," stated Lyra. "But what's done is done. We can't take it back now. And Toni is really really sorry. She was devastated last night because she thinks she's lost your friendship."  
  
"Well she has," said Marieke, but not as angrily as before. "I can't be friends with her after last night."  
  
"Yes, you can. And I think you should be thanking her actually," said Lyra.  
  
"Thanking her?! Whatever for?!" cried Marieke, angry again.  
  
"For getting your secret out. Because it's helped someone else to get theirs out," explained Lyra.  
  
"What are you talking about?" enquired Marieke.  
  
"I think Lizzie likes you," grinned Lyra. "When you stormed off, she followed straight after. Didn't you see her?"  
  
"No," said Marieke, calming down considerably. "I ran right through to my house without stopping."  
  
Neither of them said anything for quite a while, until Lyra broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I'd best be going then," she said, starting to walk away. "And I think you should go and talk to Toni."  
  
"OK," agreed Marieke. "And Lyra?"  
  
"Yeah?" asked Lyra, turning around.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Marieke.  
  
"Any time," grinned Lyra, walking off.  
  
Once she'd gone, Marieke made her way over to Lyra and Toni's house.  
  
~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Toni and Marieke had patched things up and were friends again. They were sitting on the settee chatting and feeling happy.  
  
"I'm so sorry," apologised Toni for about the tenth time.  
  
"Forget it," grinned Marieke. "I don't really mind as long as Lizzie doesn't say anything to me."  
  
Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Wow, I'm popular today," joked Toni, going to answer the door. It was Mel and Frodo.  
  
"Hi Toni, have you spoken to Marieke yet?" asked Mel.  
  
"Take a look," grinned Toni, pointing inside the house.  
  
Mel and Frodo looked through to see Marieke on the settee, smiling and waving.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," laughed Mel.  
  
"So you're friends now then?" enquired Frodo.  
  
"Yep," replied Toni. "Marieke is surprisingly forgiving.  
  
"That's because I have good reason," giggled Marieke.  
  
Marieke and Toni both started laughing. Mel and Frodo just looked confused.  
  
"Well we just wanted to know if you two were OK, so we'll be going now," said Frodo. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Toni and Marieke waved Mel and Frodo off.  
  
Just as Mel and Frodo had gone out of sight and Toni had sat down, there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Argh! Up, down, up, down!" cried Toni. "I feel like a yo-yo."  
  
This time it was Lizzie at the door.  
  
"Err, hey Toni," greeted Lizzie. "Is Marieke here, cos I can't find her anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, she's here," said Toni, looking over her shoulder. "Marieke! There's someone to see you."  
  
"Hi," said Marieke shyly, blushing hard.  
  
"OK, I'm gonna leave you guys alone," announced Toni. "I've gotta go and find Lyra. Don't get all fruity while I'm gone."  
  
"Tone!" cried Marieke, though she was trying not to laugh.  
  
Toni didn't say anything, and ran out of the house laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
As Lyra was running round the village, she ran straight into someone.  
  
"Toni!" she cried, pulling her to her feet. "Just the person I wanted to see!"  
  
"You wanted to see me? Why?" questioned Toni.  
  
"I have got the most brilliant idea!" announced Lyra. "Come on, we need a couple of things."  
  
"So what's this brilliant idea for then?" asked Toni.  
  
"A prank," grinned Lyra.  
  
"Who on?" asked Toni.  
  
"Who do you think? Merry and Pippin of course!" cried Lyra. "Remember, we were gonna get revenge on them for the spider joke?"  
  
"Oh yeah," realised Toni. "So what do we need?"  
  
"Some things that are gonna be very difficult to find. So I'm gonna ask Bilbo if he can help," said Lyra. "Oh, and while I'm doing that, I need you to make some posters."  
  
"Posters?" Toni wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, just basically explaining this . . ." Lyra whispered the rest of the plan into Toni's ear.  
  
Afterwards, Toni went back to hers and Lyra's house to start making the posters, and Lyra went to see Bilbo.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that night, Toni had produced a stack of posters. She went around sticking them up around the Shire. The posters read:  
  
'Just to notify you that there is an abandoned coffin on Bag End, by Bilbo Baggins' house. We do not know where it has come from, and are trying to find out. Please do not touch or move the coffin, for the respect of the person inside.'  
  
Just as Toni was sticking up the last few posters, Lyra came over to her.  
  
"We've got the suit and the coffin," announced Lyra. "Bilbo thought it was a hilarious idea, and didn't mind helping. So come on, we've gotta get back up to Bag End."  
  
Lyra and Toni hurried up to Bag End. There was a coffin hidden in the bushes next to Bilbo's house. They pulled it out and laid it in the middle of the road.  
  
"Whoa, that's really heavy, even if it is empty," said Toni.  
  
"Come on Tone, you've gotta put this on," said Lyra, holding up the black suit.  
  
"That's not fair! Why do I have to be the dead guy?" whined Toni.  
  
"Because I said so. Now just put it on," ordered Lyra.  
  
Toni pulled the black suit on over her clothes, and then climbed into the coffin. Lyra, with the help of Bilbo, had loosened up one of the side panels and put it on a hinge, so that it could easily be pushed open from the inside.  
  
"Remember, your cue is when I make the owl noise," reminded Lyra. Lyra gave her a quick demonstration so she wouldn't forget.  
  
"OK, OK, I get it," said Toni.  
  
"Good. Nightie night" smiled Lyra, shutting the lid.  
  
About an hour later, Toni was still in the coffin and Lyra was still hiding in the bushes nearby, waiting for Merry and Pippin to come. Lyra knew that if they saw a poster telling them not to do something, then they would immediately come and do it. She was just surprised about how quiet Toni was, seeing as she was so hyper and impatient.  
  
Not long after, Lyra could hear whispering. As predicted, Merry and Pippin were coming to see the coffin.  
  
"Why did they just leave the coffin here though?" asked Pippin. "The people are already dead, so why care about being respectful?"  
  
"Dunno," said Merry. His face turned to a grin. "I dare you to touch it."  
  
"No way!" cried Pippin. "You touch it!"  
  
"Nope," Merry shook his head. "I dare you. I said it first."  
  
"Well . . . I said it second," said Pippin.  
  
"I double dare you," added Merry.  
  
"Fine," agreed Pippin, trying to be brave. "It's just a wooden box anyway."  
  
Pippin reached out and gingerly touched the lid of the coffin. Lyra made an owl hooting noise from behind the bushes. Toni recognised the cue and shoved her hand against the loose panel. The panel fell open, and she reached her hand through and grabbed Pippin's wrist.  
  
"AAHHHH!" screamed Pippin, trying to release his hand, but Toni kept a firm grip.  
  
Inside the coffin, Toni balled her other hand into a fist and shoved it into her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
However, outside the coffin was mayhem. Pippin was struggling and trying to prise Toni's fingers off his wrist, Merry was panicking and trying to decide whether to aid Pippin or to run and get help, and Lyra was rolling in the bushes with tears streaming down her face from silent laughter.  
  
Suddenly, a light switched on in Bilbo's house, and the door was flung open. Bilbo came out with an angry (faked) look on his face.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?!" he thundered.  
  
Toni remembered this as the other cue, and let go of Pippin and drew her hand back inside.  
  
"N-nothing," stammered Merry. "But the dead person's come to life."  
  
Pippin just nodded, too terrified to speak.  
  
"A likely story," said Bilbo. "And what did you do to the coffin?!"  
  
"We didn't do anything to it," replied Merry.  
  
"Then how come one of the panels have fallen off?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"We didn't do that, it was the dead person," said Merry.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Bilbo shortly. "I want you two back here tomorrow afternoon. I'll punish you both then."  
  
Bilbo went back inside.  
  
"Come on, Pip," said Merry, taking hold of Pippin's sleeve and pulling him along.  
  
As they were walking, Merry and Pippin both looked back at the coffin. Lyra gave another owl hoot, and Toni stuck her hand out once more and waved goodbye to Merry and Pippin. This was too much for the two hobbits. They both ran back to their house screaming. 


	8. Flashback and feelings revealed

The next day, nothing much really happened until late afternoon. Lyra and Toni were taking down the posters around the village. Marieke, Lizzie and Sam had also volunteered to help. Lyra and Toni had just told them about the prank with the coffin, and they were all laughing.  
  
"I just don't know where you come up with these ideas," said Sam.  
  
"All up here," grinned Lyra, pointing to her head. "But it's only this one, and not Tone's. Hers is just filled with fluff."  
  
"Hey!" protested Toni, but she was cut off by everyone laughing. "Oh come on, it isn't that funny!"  
  
"Sshhh!" ordered Lyra, trying to stifle her laughs.  
  
"What are you guys laughing at?" asked Merry, as he and Pippin were walking past.  
  
"Just a joke," said Lizzie. "A hilarious joke."  
  
"Yeah. What do dead guys have at eleven o'clock every day?" grinned Toni. "A coffin break."  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at one another frightfully, and started hurrying down the road to Bilbo's house.  
  
"Wait, I know another one," called Toni. "What do dead people take when they have a cold? Coffin medicine!"  
  
This was too much for Merry and Pippin. They ran down the road as fast as they could. Lyra, Toni, Marieke, Lizzie and Sam all fell about laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin reached Bilbo's house in a matter of minutes. They hammered on the door and waited for Bilbo to answer. They hadn't even noticed that the coffin was no longer there. Bilbo answered the door.  
  
"Ah, just the two hobbits I wanted to see," he said. "I don't need to punish you anymore."  
  
"Why?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I managed to fix the panel back on. And now the coffin has gone back to its rightful owner." Bilbo couldn't help giving a little smirk.  
  
"Well, that's good. I guess," said Merry uncertainly.  
  
"Have you seen Lyra and Toni yet?" enquired Mel, appearing behind Bilbo.  
  
"Yeah, we saw them," replied Merry. "They were laughing about something."  
  
"I wonder what," said Mel, starting to laugh herself. Frodo, who had been standing behind Mel listening, pushed his way into view. He was laughing too.  
  
"Look! What's so funny?" cried Merry. "Everyone seems to be laughing today."  
  
"You two are so dense! You didn't really think that was a real dead guy inside that coffin, did you?" grinned Frodo. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
"It wasn't real?" repeated Pippin.  
  
"Duh! Fruitloops!" Mel shook her head.  
  
"I hope you figure it out soon," said Frodo.  
  
Frodo put his arm around Mel's shoulders and they went back inside.  
  
"Bye boys," said Bilbo, shutting the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Marieke and Lizzie had left the others to take down the posters. It had been pretty obvious that they wanted to go, so Lyra, Toni and Sam let them leave. They walked down the road arm-in-arm, occasionally stopping to kiss. What had happened yesterday had been the best day of their lives.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Err, hey Toni," greeted Lizzie. "Is Marieke here, cos I can't find her anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, she's here," said Toni, looking over her shoulder. "Marieke! There's someone to see you."  
  
"Hi," said Marieke shyly, blushing hard.  
  
"OK, I'm gonna leave you guys alone," announced Toni. "I've gotta go and find Lyra. Don't get all fruity while I'm gone."  
  
"Tone!" cried Marieke, though she was trying not to laugh.  
  
Toni didn't say anything, and ran out of the house laughing.  
  
"Do you wanna come in?" asked Marieke awkwardly. "I don't think Lyra and Toni will mind us being here for a bit."  
  
"Yeah OK," said Lizzie, sitting down beside Marieke.  
  
She noticed that Lizzie was blushing. Marieke was amazed! Lizzie was always a bright, bubbly, sociable person. She was quite dreamy and always cheeky. She was the sort of person that never got awkward or embarrassed. Yet here she was, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"So, erm, I'm really sorry about last night," said Marieke. "I didn't mean to stare, I just . . ."  
  
Marieke stopped immediately, because Lizzie had given her a strange look. Marieke couldn't believe it. She'd gone and said completely the wrong thing. Now what was she going to do?  
  
"S'alright," mumbled Lizzie. "I just never knew you were . . . that way."  
  
Marieke felt devastated. Hadn't Lizzie said the other day that she didn't mind lesbians? Maybe she hadn't been telling the truth. Oh great, and now she was going to say how she really felt about gay people.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything . . ." started Marieke, but she was cut off by Lizzie starting to laugh.  
  
"Offend me? Of course you didn't offend me," laughed Lizzie.  
  
Marieke was confused. "So why did you . . ." She didn't exactly know how to form the question, so she decided on a different one. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"Well . . ." Lizzie started to blush again. It was amazing how her face contrasted with her hair when she blushed.  
  
Lizzie leant in towards Marieke. Marieke felt a tingle go through her spine; Lizzie had never been that close to her before. Lizzie whispered something in her ear, and Marieke felt her body go numb with shock. She'd never heard anything so delightful in her life. Those words would remain in her mind for the rest of her life. Then suddenly, Lizzie cupped Marieke's face and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
"I'm really gonna have to thank Tone," grinned Marieke, as they reached Lizzie's house.  
  
"And thank her for me while you're at it," said Lizzie.  
  
Marieke and Lizzie went inside, and didn't emerge until the next day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Lyra and Toni have definitely reached the limit," fumed Merry. "We've gotta get them back!"  
  
"Yep," agreed Pippin. "Today is the day of the prank to end all pranks."  
  
"Which is?" prompted Merry.  
  
"I dunno, I haven't come to that part yet," replied Pippin.  
  
"You're hopeless." Merry shook his head. "I've got an idea. Just leave the prank to me."  
  
Merry was quiet for a few seconds, with Pippin watching hopefully.  
  
"Have you thought of anything yet?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Shut up, I can't think!" snapped Merry.  
  
Pippin fell silent again. Merry thought hard for quite a few minutes.  
  
"I've got it!" he cried, making Pippin jump.  
  
"What?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Come on, I'll explain later," said Merry.  
  
They both ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
Mel and Frodo had left the house, as they didn't have much privacy with Bilbo there as well. Frodo didn't really want to kiss in front of him, and Mel was worried that he might want to join in.  
  
So they were walking slowly down to the river. Frodo had his arm around Mel's shoulders, and she was snuggling up to him. It was amazing how neatly they fit together – like they'd meant to be together.  
  
After a long pleasant walk, they reached the river and settled down on the bank. The river was rapidly becoming Mel's favourite place, seeing as this was where she'd had her first kiss. Mel turned to face Frodo, and they kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. They hadn't said anything since they'd left Bilbo's, and they didn't say anything the whole time they were there. Once they'd finished kissing, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Further up the river, Merry and Pippin were ready to cause trouble. They were standing underneath the bridge with two long length of rope. Merry was almost up to his neck in water. Pippin however was quite dry, as he was standing on Merry's shoulders.  
  
"Where do I tie them?" asked Pippin.  
  
"There should be a metal hoop thingy sticking out from the ceiling of the bridge," said Merry. "Tie them round there."  
  
"Will it hold?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Yes!" cried Merry impatiently. "Now hurry up, I'm freezing."  
  
Pippin tied an end of each piece of rope around the metal hoop. He then jumped off Merry's shoulders, soaking himself and getting Merry even more wet. They then waded out of the river and climbed up the bank, taking hold of the loose ends of the rope, so that they could leave them on the bridge.  
  
"Now I'll get the bag," said Merry.  
  
Merry had brought a small bag with him. It had clean clothes inside. They quickly took off their sopping wet clothes and put on the dry ones.  
  
"Turn around," ordered Merry. "I'll tie this on."  
  
Pippin turned his back to Merry, and Merry picked up one of the loose ends of rope. He tied it onto Pippin's braces, and then tugged on it to make sure it was secure. Pippin then did the same to Merry.  
  
"Now we decide who tests it out," said Merry. "Rock, paper, scissors. One, two, three, go!"  
  
Pippin held his hand in a fist to represent rock, and Merry held his out flat, as paper.  
  
"Why do I always lose?" whined Pippin.  
  
"Dunno, Pip," said Merry. "Now stand on the edge of the bridge and fall back."  
  
Pippin stood at the edge of the bridge. But he didn't have the gut to do it, since the bridge was rather high for hobbit standard.  
  
"I can't do it," he confessed.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be able to," said Merry simply, pushing Pippin off the bridge.  
  
Pippin screamed, but the rope reached the limit and Pippin jolted to a stop. He was dangling from his braces about a foot away from the water.  
  
"Pull me back up," Pippin cried.  
  
Merry leant over and grabbed the rope. He then heaved Pippin back up onto the bridge.  
  
"I think it's safe, don't you?" grinned Merry. Pippin said nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, Merry and Pippin were sitting on the edge of the bridge. The rope was still tied to their braces, and they were getting extremely bored.  
  
"Are you sure they're going to come this way?" questioned Pippin.  
  
"I'm positive," replied Merry. "We saw Mel and Frodo on the way here. They didn't look like they were in any hurry to leave, so someone will probably come out looking for them. Lyra and Toni are the most curious, so they'll look for them. And they've gotta come across this bridge to get to them."  
  
Just as Merry had finished explaining, they could hear someone singing, and the voice was unmistakably Toni's. They quickly stood up, as they could see Lyra and Toni coming into view.  
  
"Oh the Princess Pat!" sang Toni. "Lived in a tree. And she sailed across the seven seas. She sailed across the Channel Two. And she took with her a . . ."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Lyra. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Sorry," apologised Toni.  
  
"I don't know how you can get so hyper," grumbled Lyra. She spotted Merry and Pippin standing at the edge of the bridge. "Oh hey guys! Enjoy your time last night with Dracula?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," said Merry sarcastically. "We don't care anyway. We can think up better tricks than you guys any time we want."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," challenged Lyra.  
  
Merry and Lyra argued for several minutes about who was smarter. Whilst this was going on, Pippin watched in amusement and occasionally gave the odd statement. Toni kept well out of it and was still singing softly to herself. The argument then changed to bravery.  
  
"I could do any dare you threw at me," boasted Merry. "And so could Pippin."  
  
"Well, so could I," said Lyra. "Dare me to do anything."  
  
"OK then," grinned Merry. "I dare you to lean as far over the edge of the bridge as you can."  
  
"Pah! Easy," smirked Lyra.  
  
Merry and Pippin moved out of the way to give Lyra a space at the edge. They kept their backs turned away from Lyra and Toni, so that they wouldn't see the rope tied to their braces. Lyra leant right out across from the bridge. But she didn't lean out far enough for it to be a danger of her falling off.  
  
"Told you," grinned Lyra.  
  
"That was pathetic," snorted Merry.  
  
"OK then, you try," dared Lyra. "I bet you won't get as far as I did."  
  
"Bet I will," replied Merry. "Come on Pip, you can do it as well."  
  
Merry and Pippin faced Lyra and Toni, and leant backwards across the edge of the bridge. They leant out way further than Lyra did.  
  
"OK, you win." Lyra admitted defeat.  
  
"No, we haven't won yet," said Merry. "We can go even further."  
  
They leant out a little further, and Lyra and Toni started to look concerned.  
  
"Don't," warned Toni. "We believe you, you can do it better than us."  
  
However, they ignored Toni and leaned out even further.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Lyra and Toni simultaneously, starting to panic a bit.  
  
Merry and Pippin grinned and leaned back a tiny bit more. However this time they'd leant too far. They both toppled backwards off the bridge. The rope kept them safe, but Lyra and Toni didn't know that. They reached their arms out and made loud splashing noises in the river.  
  
"NO!" yelled Lyra.  
  
"PIPPIN!" screamed Toni.  
  
Both girls were terrified. None of them even dared to look over the bridge; worried about what they might see.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" panicked Lyra.  
  
Toni didn't say anything, but crystal tears slid down her face. It was very obvious that Lyra and Toni cared deeply for Merry and Pippin, even though they acted like they didn't.  
  
"We've gotta go and get help," Lyra managed to say.  
  
Toni nodded and made quiet sobbing noises. They both ran back to the Shire as fast as they could. Once they'd gone, Merry and Pippin used the rope to pull themselves back up.  
  
"I don't think that was the right thing to do," said Pippin quietly.  
  
"Neither do I," agreed Merry. "I think one of them was crying."  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the Shire," suggested Pippin.  
  
"Yeah," said Merry.  
  
They both headed back to their house. None of them said a word the whole way. 


	9. Trouble and sweetness

"Hello?! Come on Lizzie, open the door!" yelled Lyra, hammering on Lizzie's door.  
  
Lyra and Toni waited for a few seconds, but there was no sign of life from inside.  
  
"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" screamed Lyra.  
  
Finally, the door opened, revealing Marieke and Lizzie with bed sheets wrapped around them. Lyra and Toni were too worked up to even be surprised about it, let alone tease them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marieke quickly, seeing Lyra with a pale green face, and Toni's streaked with tears.  
  
"It's Merry and Pippin," Toni choked out.  
  
Marieke and Lizzie frowned. They hadn't minded too much about Merry and Pippin playing jokes, but they'd gone too far if it had this effect.  
  
"What have they done now?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"They fell off the bridge," said Lyra very quietly. Marieke and Lizzie fell silent.  
  
"Are they OK?" enquired Lizzie.  
  
"We don't know!" wailed Lyra. "We heard a splash and we were too worried to look, in case . . . in case . . ."  
  
Lyra couldn't bear to say it, and her sentence just trailed off.  
  
"Well, we'll come with you and check by the bridge," said Lizzie, starting to look for some clothes. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be OK. Quick Marieke, get some clothes on."  
  
Lyra and Toni waited outside for Marieke and Lizzie to get dressed. There was a lot of hassle as they searched for the right clothes.  
  
"Marieke, have you seen my bra?"  
  
"Yeah, it's over here on my side of the bed."  
  
"What's it doing over there?"  
  
"You threw it there earlier, not me."  
  
"OK, whatever. Here's your trousers, put them on quick!"  
  
"I can't find my top. Oh wait, here it is."  
  
"That's my top! Take it off."  
  
"Oh well, it'll have to wait. We're in too much of a hurry."  
  
Several minutes later, Marieke and Lizzie appeared outside, fully dressed. However, they were wearing each other's tops, but it didn't matter. Lyra and Toni led the way to the right bridge.  
  
"OK, who's going to look?" asked Marieke.  
  
"I will," volunteered Lizzie quickly. She knew that Lyra and Toni didn't want to.  
  
Lizzie lay down on the floor and peered underneath the bridge. There was nothing there apart from water and rocks. But wait there was something else. She reached out as far as she could, and managed to grab the loose end of one of the ropes.  
  
"I found this," said Lizzie, holding up the end. "It's tied to a metal hoop that's fixed into the bridge."  
  
"What's it for?" questioned Marieke.  
  
"Not exactly sure. But I've got an idea that it might have something to do with another practical joke," said Lizzie. "Everyone, have a look around and see if you can find anything else."  
  
Marieke, Lyra and Toni searched the banks. Marieke and Lyra didn't find anything, but Toni did.  
  
"I've got a bag," she said.  
  
"What's inside?" asked Marieke.  
  
Toni opened the bag, and dug her hand in.  
  
"Ewwww, it's all wet," Toni said. She pulled out a sopping wet shirt. Then she emptied the rest of the bag onto the floor.  
  
"Clothes," said Lyra. "Wet clothes."  
  
"If you ask me, I think Merry and Pippin have just played another lame joke on you," said Lizzie. "They've really gone too far this time."  
  
Toni looked extremely relieved, but when she looked at Lyra she saw Lyra's eyes darken. Toni went from relieved to nervous. Sometimes in the very rarest of occasions, Lyra's eyes turned to a dark blue if something had really made her angry. And now her eyes were positively navy.  
  
"I'd go and have words with them if I was you," suggested Marieke.  
  
"OK, we will," said Lyra.  
  
Lyra and Toni headed off to Merry and Pippin's house, and Marieke and Lizzie hurried home. Toni was in a right muddle. She didn't know whether to stop Lyra or not. It was bad news when she got this angry, but then again Merry and Pippin deserved to be punished. And she also wanted to see if they were all right. They reached the house and Lyra knocked hard on the door.  
  
"Go away, we're not in the mood," came a voice from inside.  
  
"Open up!" snarled Lyra.  
  
There were whispers from inside, and then the door opened. Merry and Pippin were standing in the doorway looking worried. Toni let out a squeal and ran and grabbed hold of Pippin, hugging him so hard he could barely breathe. Then she grabbed Merry's sleeve and pulled him into the hug as well.  
  
"OK . . . I can't breathe," said Pippin.  
  
"Sorry," apologised Toni, letting go of him and Merry.  
  
"So now hugs from you then, Lyra?" grinned Merry. Him and Pippin were laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you," said Lyra, shaking with rage. "You got away with it this time, but what if it had gone wrong? What if we'd jumped off the bridge after you?"  
  
Merry and Pippin both stopped laughing.  
  
"I was terrified!" Lyra cried. "I was worried for both of you, though God knows why. We were both worried. Tone was crying!"  
  
Merry and Pippin both looked at Toni who grinned sheepishly and turned away, blushing.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm standing here wasting my breath on you two now," said Lyra, storming out of the house.  
  
The three were silent for a while.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go after her?" asked Merry.  
  
"Hell no!" cried Toni. "I'm not going after her when she's in a mood. I'll wait a bit for her to cool off."  
  
"Do you wanna stay here for the night?" offered Pippin.  
  
Toni was tempted but she knew that she ought to be there for Lyra.  
  
"No thanks," said Toni. "I'll hang around for a bit, but then I've gotta go to see if she's OK. I can't leave her on her own."  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, Toni came home and went inside. All the lights were on, but Lyra was lying on her bed facing the wall. Toni wasn't sure whether she was asleep or not.  
  
"Lyra are you asleep?" she whispered.  
  
When Lyra didn't answer, Toni went and tapped her on the shoulder. Suddenly, Lyra spun round and grabbed Toni's wrist, and poor Toni nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Well thank you very much!" she cried sarcastically, prising Lyra's fingers off.  
  
"It was your own fault for waking me up," said Lyra.  
  
"You weren't asleep," said Toni.  
  
"Well, no," admitted Lyra. "But I could've been. Anyway Tone, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to talk."  
  
Lyra turned back to face the wall again. Toni didn't know what to do; she wasn't the best when it came to sympathy. Actually, she was one of the worst.  
  
"Come on, Lyra," pleaded Toni. "You can't stay that mad at Merry and Pippin. They were only trying to get revenge. They hadn't meant for it to turn out like that."  
  
Lyra said nothing.  
  
"Lyra you haven't fell asleep, have you?" asked Toni suspiciously.  
  
Lyra started pretending to snore.  
  
"OK, that's it. You're so not asleep!" grinned Toni. "Up you get!"  
  
Toni dug her hands under one side of the mattress and pulled it upwards, tipping Lyra off the other side. Lyra shrieked and grabbed Toni's ankles, tripping her over. They started wrestling on the floor, both in hysterics of laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, the first to wake up were Mel and Frodo. They'd come back from the river late the previous night. They'd gone to Mel's house since they didn't really have the privacy back at Frodo's. Frodo got out of bed quite early, but Mel stayed there.  
  
"Are you ever getting up, Mel?" smiled Frodo, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"No . . . sleepy . . ." Mel mumbled into the pillow.  
  
Frodo laughed and pulled the covers off. Mel started thrashing about, pretending to have a tantrum.  
  
"Come on Mel, I've made you some breakfast," said Frodo.  
  
"Ooh, breakfast," said Mel, getting up and hurriedly throwing some clothes on.  
  
They both then sat at the table to eat their breakfast. However, it wasn't the normal breakfast that most hobbits were used to. Mel and Frodo were eating, chatting between mouthfuls, trapping one another's legs under the table, and stealing bits of food off each other's plates.  
  
~*~  
  
Marieke and Lizzie got up pretty quickly.  
  
"Hurry up and put some clothes on," ordered Lizzie, shaking Marieke to wake her up. "We've gotta go and find out what happened last night."  
  
They went through the same hustle and bustle as they had last night trying to find their clothes.  
  
"Marieke, I've got your trousers, so where's mine?"  
  
"I don't know, I never took them."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh here they are, I've found them."  
  
"Do you want your top back?"  
  
"Yeah thanks. And here's yours."  
  
Eventually they both had the right clothes on, so they headed round to Lyra and Toni's house, but there was no one there.  
  
"Where do you think they could be?" asked Marieke.  
  
"Dunno," said Lizzie. "Let's go have a look round for them."  
  
Marieke and Lizzie searched practically the whole Shire, looking for them. However, they did bump into Rosie, Sam, Mel, Frodo and Pippin.  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen Lyra and Toni?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"No sorry," replied Sam. "Have you seen Merry?"  
  
"Merry? Why?" asked Marieke.  
  
"He went off somewhere this morning. I can't find him," explained Pippin.  
  
"Oh great, everyone's going missing," said Lizzie. "Stupid spannerheads!"  
  
The seven stood around to chat. They were going nowhere with the search so they thought they'd let Lyra, Toni and Merry come to them. Not long after they'd started chatting, they could see Lyra and Toni heading towards them.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you," said Marieke. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Well, Merry, Pippin and me patched things up, but Lyra went off in a mood. Then I went home and I managed to cheer her up," explained Toni.  
  
"Have you seen Merry today?" asked Mel. "None of us can find him anywhere."  
  
"No, sorry," replied Toni. "Hey wait, isn't that him?"  
  
Everybody looked and saw Merry coming over to them, with his hands hidden behind his back.  
  
"Where have you been?" enquired Rosie. "Everyone's been looking for you."  
  
"I had to sort something out," answered Merry.  
  
"Sort what out?" asked Pippin.  
  
Merry ignored Pippin and turned to Lyra, who looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Lyra, I'm really sorry about yesterday. So, err . . . I got these for you." Merry handed Lyra a big bunch of flowers.  
  
"Aww, thank you!" cried Lyra.  
  
Lyra flung her arms around Merry and kissed him. Merry turned a deep shade of red. Everyone else was completely shocked. 


	10. The dance

Later that morning, Bilbo Baggins had put up posters around the Shire. The posters read:  
  
'There is a dance being held in the Green Dragon this evening. It is the same dance that comes every ten years. For those of you who do not know, the tradition is that everyone must come with a dance partner, or a date, as you might like to call them. It is also tradition for girls to ask boys, and not vice versa. We hope to see most of you there tonight.'  
  
The dance soon became the big talk around the village. Lyra, Toni, Marieke, Lizzie, Mel and Rosie were sitting out on one of the grassy hills, discussing it.  
  
"I'm going to ask Merry," announced Lyra, feeling confident.  
  
"I think he'll definitely go with you after earlier this morning," answered Rosie. "It certainly surprised us all."  
  
"Yeah, I thought that you hated him," added Lizzie. "And then when you kissed him I was thinking, what are you doing, you freakoid?"  
  
"I surprised myself as well," laughed Lyra. "But Merry was definitely the most surprised. So who are you guys asking?"  
  
"I'm asking Frodo, duh!" said Mel.  
  
"Well, I promised I'd ask Sam to the next dance, so that's what I'm going to do," said Rosie. "And I think he's really sweet anyway."  
  
"Do you think Bilbo will mind if Lizzie and me go together?" asked Marieke. "Cos I don't really want to ask a boy."  
  
"Nah, he won't mind," replied Rosie. "You guys can't help it."  
  
"That's good then," said Lizzie, grinning at Marieke.  
  
"I don't know who to ask," said Toni.  
  
"Duh! Ask Pippin," suggested Mel.  
  
"But he'll laugh," said Toni.  
  
"No he won't," answered Marieke. "He won't have anyone to go with otherwise."  
  
"But . . ." Toni was trying to think of another excuse. "He'll think I like him."  
  
"You do," corrected Lyra.  
  
"No I don't," denied Toni.  
  
"Yes you do," grinned Lyra. "Why did you hug him last night? And why were you crying before?"  
  
"Err . . . OK, maybe I do think he's good looking . . . and he has a good personality. And . . ." started Toni.  
  
"OK, OK, that's enough reasons," laughed Lyra.  
  
"So maybe I do like him then," admitted Toni.  
  
"Good, you can ask him to the dance then," finished Lyra.  
  
"But . . ." started Toni.  
  
"No buts!" cried Lyra. "The subject's closed."  
  
And Lyra stuffed her fingers in her ears and hummed loudly, so that she wouldn't be able to hear. Everyone else just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Not long after, they girls had decided to support each other and all ask the boys at the same time. Thankfully when they found the boys, they were all together. Mel decided to go first.  
  
"Hey Frodo," she called. "Wanna come to the dance with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure!" grinned Frodo enthusiastically.  
  
"I did promise you Sam, so do you wanna go with me?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Yes please," said Sam. "Thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem," smiled Rosie.  
  
"You up for it, Merry?" enquired Lyra.  
  
"Yep," grinned Merry.  
  
Lyra gave Toni a little nudge, who was now looking ready to die on the spot.  
  
"Erm, wanna go with me Pippin?" Toni asked, her face on fire.  
  
"Err, OK," replied Pippin, looking slightly surprised.  
  
"Well everything's settled then," said Lyra. "Come on, girls."  
  
"Is that all you came here for?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Lyra. "See you all later."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening, the ten hobbits were at the Green Dragon, waiting. All the tables and chairs had been moved to the walls, so that there was enough space in the middle for everyone to dance. They'd gotten there early and had to wait for everyone else to arrive. When others started to come in, they split off into their pairs looking slightly nervous. A group of about five or six hobbits came in, all carrying instruments which they started to set up in the corner.  
  
"I wonder where Bilbo is," said Frodo thoughtfully. "I hope he's coming."  
  
"Well he put the posters up, so he should come," concluded Mel.  
  
Not long after, the hobbits with the instruments started up a fast cheery song. Several people got up to dance in the empty area in the middle of the room. As soon as the music started, Merry, Pippin, Lyra, Toni, Sam, Rosie, Mel and Frodo all got up to dance.  
  
"I hate this song," moaned Marieke. "It's so cheesy."  
  
"That's why I like it," said Lizzie, pretending to start dancing. She knew it would embarrass Marieke.  
  
"Don't!" hissed Marieke.  
  
"Aw, I'm only kidding," grinned Lizzie, flopping into a chair and offering the one next to her to Marieke. Marieke politely declined.  
  
"I'm just gonna go get some drinks first," said Marieke. "But save the seat for me."  
  
"OK," said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie watched Marieke head over to the bar, and then turned her attention to the others dancing. She saw Rosie amongst them and beckoned her over.  
  
"Aren't you on duty today then?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"No, I've got a break because of the whole dance thing," replied Rosie. "They've got some old people serving the drinks tonight, since they can't dance properly without breaking their hip or some other bone."  
  
Lizzie started laughing. Rosie then went back over to dance with Sam, and just after, Marieke came back with the drinks. Marieke and Lizzie sat together with their drinks, chatting comfortably.  
  
Later on, the cheery music stopped playing and the band started playing a slow romantic song. Marieke and Lizzie both burst out laughing because as soon as the music changed, some of the more hyperactive hobbits sat down, including Toni and Pippin. Marieke and Lizzie got up to dance – Marieke was finally pleased that the cheesy music had stopped. Mel and Frodo stayed up to dance to the slow song, and so did Rosie and Sam, and Merry and Lyra.  
  
~*~  
  
The dance finished very late that night. A group of hobbits voluntarily stayed back to help clean up. Apart from Merry, Pippin, Lyra and Toni, who were forced to stay. Marieke, Lizzie, Rosie and Sam were cleaning and tidying the tables, Mel and Frodo were wiping the bar, Merry and Pippin were washing up, and Lyra and Toni were supposed to be sweeping the floor. Instead they were having swordfights with the brooms.  
  
"Guys, cut it out!" snapped Lizzie, as one of the brooms hit the table for the third time, knocking over a thankfully empty mug.  
  
"Sorry," grumbled Lyra and Toni, starting to sweep up properly.  
  
"Finally," Mel muttered to Frodo.  
  
"Oh by the way, Toni," grinned Marieke. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, thank you," smirked Lizzie.  
  
Lyra was blank for a moment until she realised what they were thanking Toni for. Toni just looked completely bewildered. It took everyone about half an hour to clean up properly. After, they all went back to their houses for a well-deserved sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next afternoon, they were all sitting down by the river together. They'd all started going around together in their large group of ten.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Pippin, pointing to something on the river's edge.  
  
"What's what?" replied Merry, looking in.  
  
"That," said Pippin, pointing.  
  
Everyone leant over to see what he was looking at. Pippin stuck his hand in the river and pulled out what looked like a rusty pair of metal bracelets joined together with a chain. But both bangles were open, with part hanging open on a sort of hinge. They looked similar to handcuffs.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Let me see!" demanded Toni.  
  
Pippin handed the handcuffs over to Toni. She put her hand in one of the hoops and was trying to figure out how to shut it.  
  
"Don't play with it," warned Mel.  
  
"Stop it," said Marieke.  
  
Marieke tried to take the handcuffs off Toni, unwisely putting her hand in the other hoop.  
  
"Don't put your hand in!" cried Lyra.  
  
Lyra tried to grab Marieke's hand out, but she knocked her hand against the hinged part and accidentally snapped it shut.  
  
"Lyra!" cried Marieke.  
  
"Oops," said Lyra.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you shut it," said Toni, shutting the other one around her own hand.  
  
"Someone please tell me she didn't do that," said Marieke weakly.  
  
"OK, she didn't do that," said Pippin helpfully.  
  
"That doesn't help!" snapped Marieke.  
  
"Why did you have to play around with it?" Lyra asked Toni. "Why do you always have to play around with stuff?"  
  
"Dunno, just curious," replied Toni. She didn't seem to have realised that she was now bound to Marieke for what could be a very long time.  
  
"Come on! We'll go and find Bilbo. He'll know what to do," said Marieke, walking off and dragging Toni with her.  
  
"Ow!" cried Toni. "Why don't you just take it off?"  
  
"Because I can't!" snapped Marieke. "It won't open."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Toni, trying to tug hers off. "Uh oh."  
  
Marieke said nothing and pulled Toni along to Bilbo's house. Unfortunately, Bilbo wasn't able to help. They went back to the others at the river, with Marieke feeling extremely annoyed.  
  
"Did he get them off?" asked Sam.  
  
Marieke held up her hand, showing that the handcuffs were still on.  
  
"He couldn't use any keys because they don't have a lock," said Marieke. "And he was trying all these tools, but they wouldn't work."  
  
"So he tried everything?" prompted Mel.  
  
"Yep," said Marieke sadly.  
  
"Maybe it was some sort of spell," suggested Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah right. Open sesame," joked Toni.  
  
To everyone's surprise, both hoops of the handcuffs snapped open. Toni and Marieke snatched their hands out quickly. Merry picked the handcuffs up by the chain and threw them back into the river.  
  
"And they stay in there," said Merry. "Everyone agree?"  
  
They all nodded quickly. 


	11. The treasure hunt

"I'm bored," whined Toni. "What can we do?"  
  
"Shut you up for a start," grumbled Lyra. Toni was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
Bilbo walked past, engrossed in several sheets of parchment. However, he stopped reading as soon as he saw the ten hobbits sprawled out on the grass, looking depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing," replied Frodo, absentmindedly picking at the grass. "We're just bored out of our skulls."  
  
"Well, I've got an idea," said Bilbo. "I set up a Treasure Hunt for some of the younger ones, but I've did it a bit too complicated. If you're up for a bit of fun, then you can all have a go."  
  
"What? All of us?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You can split up into two groups, and see who finds it first," said Bilbo.  
  
There was a lot of hassle as they split into two groups of five. It ended up with the first group being Marieke, Lizzie, Sam, Pippin and Toni, and the second group being Frodo, Mel, Rosie, Merry and Lyra.  
  
"OK, now to make it fair, each team has to go a separate way into the woods," said Bilbo. "If team one goes into the right entrance, and team two goes into the left entrance. Also, look out for the marking points that I left around. They'll help you make sure you're on the right track."  
  
Bilbo handed each group a sheet of parchment, which turned out to be maps of the woods, marked with an 'X' where the treasure was.  
  
"Wow, an X. How original," said Lizzie sarcastically. "So what exactly is this treasure?"  
  
"You'll have to wait to find out," smiled Bilbo. "Now stick to the paths and don't get wandering off. Leave the animals alone and stay with your group. Is that all clear? Good. Now on your marks, get set, go!"  
  
Both groups ran into the woods as fast as they could. Team one entered through the right entrance, and team two through the left.  
  
~*~  
  
Not long after, team one had slowed to a walk. So far they hadn't seen the other team anywhere. And they hadn't seen any sign of the treasure either, or any of Bilbo's marking points.  
  
"I think we're lost," announced Sam, pushing some branches out of the way. "We should have stuck to the paths like Bilbo said."  
  
"Well it wasn't my idea!" snapped Marieke. "And whose stupid idea was it to leave Pippin in charge of the map?"  
  
"Toni's been telling me which way to go," said Pippin.  
  
"No I haven't!" protested Toni.  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" cried Lizzie. "Let me try, I'm good at reading maps."  
  
Lizzie didn't wait for an answer and snatched the map off Pippin.  
  
"If we go this way," Lizzie motioned to an opening through the thicket of trees and bushes. "We should find ourselves back on the path. Then we can figure out where to go."  
  
"You're a genius," praised Marieke, grabbing Lizzie's hand and giving it a grateful squeeze.  
  
The five walked through the opening. Marieke and Lizzie's hands were still tightly clasped.  
  
~*~  
  
"If we go this way, then the treasure should be right through here," said Frodo, leading them down a small path. They ended up in an opening with a large oak tree in the middle.  
  
"So where's the treasure?" asked Rosie.  
  
"I hope it isn't buried," worried Mel. "Hey look, what's that?"  
  
Mel pointed up into the crown of the oak tree. There was a small black satchel bag hanging from the branches.  
  
"I bet you anything that's the treasure," said Lyra. "So who's gonna get it?"  
  
Everyone immediately looked to Frodo.  
  
"What? What are you all looking at me for?" he cried.  
  
"Well you are a Baggins," replied Merry. "And everyone knows Bagginses have a thing for adventure. Take Bilbo for example."  
  
"But that hasn't really got anything to do with it," Frodo pointed out.  
  
"Whatever, just get up there," grinned Merry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking through here for ages," whined Pippin.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Toni. "I thought you said you were good at maps, Lizzie."  
  
"I am," protested Lizzie.  
  
"Well the trail on the map certainly looked shorter than it actually is," said Toni.  
  
"That's what I'd thought," said Lizzie, checking the map again. "We must have gone through the wrong way. But if we carry on going we're bound to find the path sooner or later."  
  
"Can we please hurry?" begged Marieke. "I'm getting bored of Sam's story."  
  
"Hey!" protested Sam. "The story of mine and my old girlfriend's separation is not boring."  
  
"It's quite sad actually," said Toni. "So stop now before you make me cry."  
  
"You don't cry," said Marieke.  
  
"I do sometimes, but very rarely," said Toni.  
  
"Don't worry anyway, not all couples end up like that," reassured Pippin.  
  
"Like who?" asked Toni, falling behind to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Merry and Lyra," replied Pippin.  
  
"That doesn't count, they only just met," said Toni.  
  
"Well, what about Lizzie and Marieke? Or Mel and Frodo?" suggested Pippin.  
  
"Same thing," answered Toni. "They've only just got together too."  
  
"What about us?" asked Pippin.  
  
Toni stopped, startled, and turned around. Lizzie, Marieke and Sam carried on walking.  
  
"What do you mean, us?" questioned Toni.  
  
"You know, as in friends," said Pippin.  
  
"Oh," realised Toni.  
  
"What did you think I meant?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Nothing," mumbled Toni.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie, Marieke and Sam came back through.  
  
"Come on guys," said Marieke. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Toni thought I was gonna propose to her," grinned Pippin. He knelt down on one knee and took Toni's hand. "Oh Toni, will you be mine?"  
  
Toni pushed him over.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then," laughed Pippin, getting up.  
  
"You're right there," said Toni.  
  
Marieke and Sam looked mildly amused, but Lizzie was getting impatient.  
  
"Come on!" encouraged Lizzie. "Or we'll never win."  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys, I'm really not sure about this," Frodo called from high up in the tree.  
  
"Just a little higher," encouraged Mel.  
  
Frodo reached out and managed to grab hold of one of the bag's handles. The other handle was hooked over a branch, keeping it suspended in the tree. Just as Frodo had grabbed it, he slipped off the branch he was stood on. He clung on to the bag, but the extra weight pulled it along the branch and right off. Frodo screamed as he fell but luckily for him, he landed on Merry. Mel caught the bag in her outstretched arms.  
  
"Frodo, are you OK?" Mel rushed over, worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Frodo, getting up and looking just slightly shaken.  
  
"I'm not," groaned Merry. "Frodo, you must weigh a tonne!"  
  
Rosie stood aside laughing, while Lyra helped Merry up.  
  
"We got the treasure," grinned Lyra. "So what exactly is it?"  
  
Mel emptied the bag onto the floor. Out spilled an assortment of stones. Everyone was baffled.  
  
"What? That's the treasure?" said Mel in disbelief.  
  
"I guess so," said Lyra. "It was in the right place according to the map."  
  
"All this for a bunch of rocks," moaned Merry.  
  
"Wait," ordered Frodo, looking thoughtful. "Maybe these are no ordinary rocks. If we take them back to Bilbo, he'll tell us what they're for. Come on."  
  
They quickly stuffed the stones back into the bag. They then went off to find the entrance to the woods so that they could go back to Bilbo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Face it," said Toni, after what seemed like hours of walking. "We're lost, and we're never going to find the path."  
  
"Have a little faith," said Marieke. "I'm sure Lizzie knows what she's doing."  
  
"Trust me, it should be right through here. Keep going, Sam," Lizzie called to Sam, who was in the lead.  
  
"OK," said Sam. "But watch it along here, don't trip over the tree roots."  
  
"Don't trip over the what?" asked Pippin, not having heard what Sam had said since he was at the back. "What did you . . . AAAHHHH!"  
  
Everyone stopped and turned round quickly to find Pippin sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I told you to watch it," sighed Sam in exasperation.  
  
"It's not my fault, I didn't hear you," said Pippin, trying to stand up but failing. "Ow, my foot!"  
  
"Can you walk on it?" asked Marieke, concerned.  
  
Pippin shook his head.  
  
"OK, listen up guys," announced Lizzie. "We're not going to win now so there's no point any more, especially since Pippin can't walk. So if you wait here for a bit Pippin, the rest of us will go back the way we've came. And hopefully we'll be able to find our way out, and get someone to come back for you."  
  
"I'm not staying on my own," said Pippin hurriedly. "What if it gets dark before you get back?"  
  
"I'll stay with you," offered Toni, flopping onto the floor beside him. "Marieke, Lizzie and Sam can go back. OK, guys?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," said the others.  
  
"Just don't let Lizzie lead you," grinned Toni.  
  
Lizzie pretended to be offended and swatted Toni with the map.  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," laughed Lizzie. "Come on guys, we'd better hurry. We'll see you two in a bit."  
  
Toni and Pippin sat in silence for quite a while.  
  
"Does it hurt?" asked Toni worriedly.  
  
"Nah, it doesn't. That's why I'm not going back with the others," snapped Pippin.  
  
Toni felt confused. She hadn't known Pippin to be snappy before.  
  
"Sorry," apologised Pippin. "Yeah, it does hurt. A lot."  
  
"Where does it hurt?" asked Toni.  
  
"I dunno," replied Pippin. "My foot?"  
  
"I meant which part of your foot, silly. OK, does it hurt when I do this?" Toni touched Pippin's ankle softly.  
  
"Nope," said Pippin.  
  
"What about this?" Toni placed her hands gently around the sides.  
  
"OW!" yelled Pippin.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry," apologised Toni quickly.  
  
Toni suddenly felt awkward and couldn't think of anything to say. She realised that Pippin was deliberately avoiding her gaze. Every time she looked at him and saw him looking, he quickly glanced away.  
  
Toni stared at him, trying to think of something to break the tension. She locked onto his eyes, holding his gaze. This time he didn't look away. Pippin bent his head towards her, and Toni closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. Toni then kissed him back, brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
Nearby in the bushes, Marieke, Lizzie and Sam were secretly watching. They'd stayed behind for a while before going back to the Shire, wanting to see what happened when they were left alone.  
  
"Wow, Toni and Pippin, huh?" said Sam in amazement. "Who'd have thought it?"  
  
Marieke and Lizzie said nothing, but exchanged sly smiles. 


	12. Sorting out the names and flames

OK, I'm gonna need to sort a few things out here since I got so many flames. First of all, I have NEVER read the books. I haven't even seen the third film, only the first two. So I have a lack of experience with it.  
  
I've never even heard of Diamond and Estella, and never knew that Merry and Pippin had wives. If you read the summary, you'll see that the story is set BEFORE Bilbo's birthday. So there's no Diamond and Estella, cos I'm positive that you don't see them before Bilbo's birthday. And if you do then let's just say that they don't exist in this story.  
  
Also, this is fanfiction, so I can give Frodo a love life if I want. I know I haven't used hobbit names, and that is my mistake. I'll clear up the subject of the names in this chapter. It's a crappy excuse but oh well, you'll all have to get over it. And one more thing, AU! Big fat AU!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After watching Toni and Pippin for a while, Marieke, Lizzie and Sam rushed back through the woods. They hurried through the way they'd come, and found themselves outside in a surprisingly short amount of time. Once they were out, they headed to Bilbo's house on Bag End. They didn't bother with knocking and just barged through. Already in there were Mel, Frodo, Lyra, Merry and Rosie speaking to Bilbo.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you guys?" asked Mel. "Where's Toni and Pippin?"  
  
"Back in the woods," grinned Lizzie. "They snogged."  
  
"WHAT?!" came the cry of the other five hobbits. Bilbo just watched and listened in amusement.  
  
"So why are they still in the woods?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Pippin's hurt his foot. We said we'd come to get some help," explained Sam.  
  
"We'd best go and get someone to go back for him then," said Bilbo, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Hang on a second, what about the treasure hunt?" asked Lyra.  
  
"What about it?" enquired Bilbo.  
  
"We got the treasure," said Lyra. "But the bag was filled with rocks. Are they special rocks or something?"  
  
"No, they're not special at all," replied Bilbo.  
  
"So what do they mean?" questioned Lyra, feeling confused.  
  
"It means you shouldn't pay attention to this hobbit," grinned Bilbo. "Because sometimes he likes to play the odd joke or two."  
  
The whole of the second team frowned, but the others roared with laughter.  
  
"Come on then," said Bilbo. "We've gotta fetch Toni and Pippin."  
  
~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Mel, Frodo, Marieke, Lizzie, Sam, Rosie, Merry, Pippin, Lyra and Toni were all sitting in a circle on the floor of Merry and Pippin's house. Pippin's foot had been seen to and it didn't even need a bandage. He'd just been told to rest it a bit.  
  
"So what happened with you guys in the woods?" asked Lyra, grinning.  
  
"Nothing happened," said Toni, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Oh come off it, we saw you snogging," said Lizzie.  
  
"SPIES!" shrieked Toni suddenly, making everyone jump. "You were spying on us!"  
  
"Yeah? And?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"That's funny," laughed Toni. Everyone gave her a strange look. "Sorry. I'm hyper."  
  
"Oh great," grumbled Lyra. "Toni's terrible when she's hyper."  
  
"Hey Lyra," Merry spoke up, looking thoughtful. "I was just thinking, what are yours and Toni's full names?"  
  
"Mine's Lyra West, and she's Toni LaVelle," said Lyra.  
  
"But those aren't hobbit names," pointed out Merry.  
  
"I know. But me and Toni don't like our real hobbit names, so I used this code thingy to change them," explained Lyra. "My real name is Sadda Fleam, and Tone's is Clessa Noakes."  
  
"Yours is nice," Pippin said to Toni. Toni beamed. "Why don't you like it?"  
  
"Sounds too girly," said Toni.  
  
"We don't use our real names either," said Marieke, getting excited. "Did you use the code where you have to include the gender, and then you have to count out the number of letters and all that?"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Lyra. "It was easy to figure out. Toni still doesn't understand it though."  
  
"It's too confusing," said Toni. "Can't be bothered to understand it."  
  
"Typical," muttered Lyra. "So what are your real names?"  
  
"I'm Lecla Thorney, Lizzie's Jaessa Holeman, and Mel is Ducla Digger," explained Marieke.  
  
"Erm, I'm just going outside for a bit," announced Frodo, getting up. "Mel can you come with me? I'll only be a minute."  
  
"Sure," said Mel, following him outside.  
  
Marieke, Lizzie, Sam and Rosie were quite happy to stay seated on the floor and continue chatting. But Merry, Lyra and Toni went over to the window, and peeped out from behind the curtains. Pippin had wanted to watch as well, but as he had to rest his foot he had to stay with the others on the floor.  
  
"You three are so nosy," accused Marieke. "You never let anyone have a moment's peace."  
  
"Ssshhh, we can't hear," whispered Merry.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside, Frodo was shifting awkwardly and looking embarrassed. Mel was waiting patiently.  
  
"Well?" she prompted, wanting to break the silence.  
  
"Erm, well, I've got something for you," stammered Frodo, blushing. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
  
Mel closed her eyes and held out her hands like he said. Frodo fumbled around in his pocket, then pulled something out and dropped it into Mel's outstretched hands. Mel opened her eyes to find herself holding a necklace. It was silver and delicate with a small pretty fairy pendant hanging from it.  
  
"It's lovely!" cried Mel, throwing her arms around Frodo and giving him a big hug.  
  
"I'm taking that you like it then," grinned Frodo.  
  
"Love it," smiled Mel.  
  
"Here, I'll put it on for you," offered Frodo.  
  
Mel turned around, and Frodo gently pushed her hair away from the back of her neck so he could fasten the necklace. Once it was on, he dropped her hair and turned her around to face him.  
  
"It suits you," he smiled. "Hey, look."  
  
Frodo pointed to the window of the house. Mel looked up just in time to see three heads disappear quickly.  
  
"Little buggers," said Frodo, jokingly.  
  
"Buggy car," added Mel.  
  
"What?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Nothing," said Mel quickly. "Shall we go back to the others now?"  
  
"I've got a better idea," smirked Frodo. "How about we go down to the river? Just you and me?"  
  
"OK!" grinned Mel enthusiastically.  
  
Mel grabbed Frodo's hand and practically dragged him down to the river.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what happened?" asked Marieke interestedly.  
  
"Why do you want to know? You were telling us off for being nosy," pointed out Toni.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still interested," grinned Marieke.  
  
"Frodo gave Mel something," described Lyra. "I think it was a necklace. Then she hugged him, and he put it on for her. Then they saw us, so we ducked. And now they've gone off somewhere."  
  
"Aww, I think it's cute," smiled Rosie, hugging her knees. "They look really sweet together."  
  
Toni pulled a face. The three of them came to sit down on the floor again.  
  
"You're so immature," said Lyra.  
  
"So? I'm more fun than you," said Toni.  
  
"You are not!" protested Lyra. "You just think you are."  
  
"I am too. Hey guys, who do you think is more fun? Me or Lyra?" Toni questioned the others.  
  
"Leave me out of it," said Lizzie quickly.  
  
"I'll second that," announced Pippin.  
  
"And me," agreed Marieke.  
  
Sam and Rosie raised their gaze skyward and started whistling. Lyra and Toni turned expectantly to Merry.  
  
"Oh thanks," Merry said to the others. "I dunno, you're both fun."  
  
"Thanks, you're really helpful," said Lyra sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome," grinned Merry.  
  
"Oh whatever, I don't care," said Toni.  
  
"Sure you don't," said Lyra.  
  
"Stop it now!" interrupted Lizzie. "No more arguments, thank you very much. Or Merry and Pippin will throw you out. Won't you, guys?"  
  
Merry and Pippin raised their eyebrows. Lyra, Toni, Rosie, Sam and Marieke burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on Lizzie, you can't expect a guy to turf his girlfriend out," laughed Sam. "Especially these two guys."  
  
Lizzie frowned, having been caught out. But then she laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
"Anyway, we're gonna get going," announced Lyra, getting up and dragging Toni with her. "See you all later."  
  
"Bye everyone," called Toni. "I hope you foot gets better soon, Pip."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Pippin.  
  
Not long after Lyra and Toni had gone, Marieke, Lizzie, Sam and Rosie left as well. Sam and Rosie went to their separate houses, and Marieke and Lizzie went back to Lizzie's house. 


	13. The end of the road, I mean story

The next morning, Lyra and Toni were woken by someone knocking frantically on the door. Lyra got up and went to answer the door, but Toni just stayed in bed and pulled the covers up over her head. Their visitor was Lizzie.  
  
"Err, hi Lizzie," greeted Lyra. "Wanna come in?"  
  
"Yes please," said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie hurried in and sat down on the end of Lyra's bed. Lyra shut the door and then came and sat down beside her.  
  
"So what's up?" enquired Lyra.  
  
"It's Marieke's birthday today," replied Lizzie.  
  
"Really? Oh damn, I haven't got her a present," said Lyra.  
  
"Me neither," said Toni, sitting up suddenly and making Lizzie jump.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't either. Marieke isn't expecting presents," reassured Lizzie.  
  
"So why have you come round here?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Well even though she doesn't want presents, I want to do something special for her," explained Lizzie. "I was gonna arrange a small party for her with a birthday cake and everything. I just wanted to ask you two if you could go round to invite some people for me."  
  
"That's fine," said Lyra. "So who do you want to come?"  
  
"Bilbo, Frodo and Mel for starters," said Lizzie, starting to count off on her fingers.  
  
"I'll go see them," offered Toni.  
  
"Thanks," said Lizzie. "And I need Sam and Rosie."  
  
"I'll do them," said Lyra.  
  
"And finally, Merry and Pippin," said Lizzie.  
  
"I'll go!" volunteered Lyra and Toni at the same time.  
  
"Why don't you both go?" suggested Lizzie, laughing.  
  
"OK," agreed Lyra and Toni, looking at one another and grinning.  
  
"Thanks so much guys," beamed Lizzie. "Well, I'd best be going. I've gotta go and start making the cake."  
  
"You can make cakes?" Toni was slightly surprised.  
  
"Well . . ." Lizzie hesitated. "I can have a go, can't I?"  
  
And with that, Lizzie quickly left the house. Lyra went off to find Rosie and Sam, and Toni went to Frodo's house, intending to go to Mel's afterwards.  
  
"Yo Frodo! Open the door! Hello?" Toni knocked hard on the door and called to Frodo, but she got no answer. "Hey, open the door already!"  
  
Finally the door opened to reveal Mel. She looked as though she had dressed pretty quickly, and her hair was going in every direction.  
  
"Mel? What were you doing in there?" asked Toni suspiciously.  
  
"Well, me and Frodo were in bed and . . ." Mel started but was interrupted.  
  
"Stop!" cried Toni. "Bad image. I don't wanna think about it."  
  
"OK," laughed Mel. "So what do you want?"  
  
"It's Marieke's birthday today, and Lizzie's arranging a surprise party for you. I'm just here to invite you, Bilbo and Frodo," explained Toni.  
  
"Where and when is it?" questioned Mel.  
  
"Tonight, but I don't know where," replied Toni. "You'll have to ask Lizzie if you wanna know that."  
  
"OK," agreed Mel. "I'll tell Frodo and Bilbo. See you."  
  
Mel went back inside and Toni went back home to wait for Lyra so that they could go to Merry and Pippin's.  
  
Lyra had gone to Sam's house first but had found no one there, so she'd gone straight to Rosie's house. But when she got there she noticed someone bent over in the flowerbeds around her house. She could just make out a patch of ginger curly hair.  
  
"Hey Sam," she greeted. "What are you doing in Rosie's garden?"  
  
"She asked if I could do some gardening for her," said Sam, blushing.  
  
"So you said yes. Aww, that's sweet," smiled Lyra. "Anyway, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Don't think so," said Sam. "Why?"  
  
"It's Marieke's birthday," replied Lyra. "Lizzie's holding a surprise party for her, but you'll have to ask her where it is because I don't know."  
  
"OK, I'll come," said Sam. "Is that it?"  
  
"No," said Lyra. "Can you ask Rosie too?"  
  
"Yeah sure," smiled Sam.  
  
"Ta," thanked Lyra. "I'll see you both tonight then."  
  
Lyra hurried off back to hers and Toni's house, and Sam went back to his gardening.  
  
Not long after, Lyra and Toni were at Merry and Pippin's house and had explained the whole idea to them.  
  
"So who's making the cake?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Lizzie is," said Toni. "But I don't think she's tried to before. Imagine if she blew it up or something. That would be so funny."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lyra. "I can just see her covered in icing."  
  
Pippin, Lyra and Toni all started laughing but Merry didn't join in.  
  
"Lizzie doesn't have to make the cake wrong to make it blow up," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"You what?" asked Toni, confused.  
  
"Listen," Merry grinned. "I've got an idea."  
  
Merry quickly whispered the plan to the other three and they all started laughing again.  
  
That evening, Lyra and Toni were still with Merry and Pippin when there came a knock on the door. Merry went to answer it.  
  
"Lizzie? What's wrong?" he questioned.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because we're here," suggested Toni.  
  
"You never told us where it was," pointed out Lyra. "And what about the others?"  
  
"I told them where it was. Sorry, I forgot about you guys until now," apologised Lizzie.  
  
"Oh thanks," said Merry sarcastically.  
  
"Oh whatever. Let's just go," encouraged Lizzie. "Hurry up though, I've still gotta arrange for someone to bring in the cake and light the candles."  
  
"We'll do it," offered Lyra quickly. "Just tell us where it is."  
  
"OK, I will," said Lizzie. "Let's just go!"  
  
The five hurried out of the house, and Lizzie led them down into the heart of the Shire. There were small tents everywhere, and music filled the air. Mel, Frodo, Bilbo, Sam and Rosie were there, and some other hobbits that they didn't know. Lizzie took them over to one of the tents.  
  
"The cake's in there," she pointed. "And we're gonna let some fireworks off later. Bring the cake when the music stops."  
  
"OK," they said.  
  
"Where's the fireworks?" asked Pippin, trying to look innocent.  
  
"In one of the tents over there," said Lizzie, pointing vaguely. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondered," said Pippin.  
  
Lizzie went off to find Marieke, and the four hobbits hurried in the direction that she'd pointed. They tried several tents before they found the one that contained the fireworks. There was a big box filled with them.  
  
"Which one are we having?" asked Toni, holding up several of various sizes.  
  
"It can't be too big," said Lyra. "Or it won't fit in the cake."  
  
"Yeah, but it can't be too small either," smirked Merry.  
  
"Well, that doesn't help," said Toni impatiently. "So which one?"  
  
"Get that one," said Lyra, pointing to one in the box that was just slightly bigger than average.  
  
Toni took the firework, and they all went back to the tent with the cake in. It was a very large round cake, decorated with lilac and white icing. There were seven candles in the middle. They took the centre one out, so that Lizzie wouldn't notice the difference in numbers. Then Lyra plunged the firework into the middle of the cake. Thankfully it didn't make much mess, and they covered it over with icing. Only the end of the fuse was left showing to make a temporary candle.  
  
"Let's go and find the others for a bit now," suggested Pippin.  
  
The four of them went out the tent and went and joined Mel, Frodo, Bilbo, Rosie, Sam, Lizzie and Marieke, who had now appeared. There then started up a big night of singing and dancing.  
  
Over an hour later, the music died down and then stopped completely. Merry, Lyra and Toni recognised it as the cue and hurried off back to the tent. Pippin had forgotten so they'd had to drag him along and remind him on the way.  
  
"OK, we've gotta be careful," warned Lyra. "We don't want the firework going off while we're carrying it."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Merry. "So we'll light it and then we'll have to carry it quickly. So who's lighting it?"  
  
"Me! Pick me! I wanna light it!" cried Toni, bouncing up and down.  
  
"OK, OK, you can light it," said Merry, handing her a box of matches that he'd picked up earlier.  
  
Toni took a match out of the box and struck it on the side. She lit the candles one by one, leaving the firework fuse till last.  
  
"Done!" Toni announced.  
  
She then threw the match and the box aside, and the four picked up the cake between them. They carried it out of the ten and over to the table were Marieke was currently sitting with Lizzie, walking as fast as possible. They laid it down in front of her and everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday.'  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Marieke. Happy birthday to you," everyone sang.  
  
Marieke took a deep breath and blew out the candles. They all went out apart from the fuse, which disappeared into the cake as she blew, causing perfect timing. However it still had a small length left inside the cake.  
  
"Hip, hip hooray!" cheered someone. They all started to join in. "Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip . . ."  
  
BANG! The cake exploded, covering both Marieke and Lizzie in icing. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"You are so dead," snarled Lizzie, glaring at Merry, Pippin, Lyra and Toni.  
  
Lizzie and Marieke both got up from their seats. The four troublemakers decided that it was time they left. Without another moment's hesitation they fled back to Lyra and Toni's house with Lizzie and Marieke shouting and chasing after them all the way. 


End file.
